Senior Year
by immortal001
Summary: Percy is starting his senior year of high school, directly after a hard breakup with his ex-girlfriend. As he is packing to leave behind Manhattan, he learns Nico di Angelo is his roommate. Percy has a chance at a new relationship. Despite the amazing first few days, things take a turn for the worst as Percy is hit by an unknown illness. Percy/Nico. Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was just about to start his senior year of high school. He felt like he was going to attend college because it was an all boy private school, required dorms, and professors instead of public-school teachers. The only thing okay about it was that after classes, he didn't have to stay on campus, thanks to Chiron. His mother kept reassuring Percy this school was highly recommended for him.

Still, he wasn't looking forward to it. And the summer at Camp Half-Blood did not go as planned either. Annabeth decided it was best for them to take a break, since she was leaving to study abroad in Europe. She would text Percy once a week, maybe every two weeks. Percy tried to forget about Annabeth, but he saw her in everything around him. His sword, his camp necklace, his own reflection. Nearly six years they've known each other, and it all disappeared.

Sally Jackson, Percy's mother and ultimate blue baker, knocked on the wall before entering the bedroom. Percy forced his camp hoodie into a blue duffel bag.

"Are you almost ready?" Sally asked her son. She walked to him and folded the hoodie correctly, so it fit easily in the bag.

"Thanks," Percy said. "I'm a little nervous. About having a roommate." He sat on the edge of his bed. It was only an empty mattress now; the sheets and comforter were in the trunk of his car.

Sally continued to fold other pieces of clothing. "Don't worry. Chiron said he found a roommate that won't mind any weird monsters." She winked at Percy before ruffling his hair.

Percy dodged out of the way then fixed his hair. "Like who? If they notice anything I'll be kicked out or something. What if he doesn't like me?"

She zipped up the duffel bag. "It's Nico," she said. Percy had a blank expression. "Di Angelo. Percy, you go to camp together." Still no response. "Son of Hades?"

After Percy realized what his mom was telling him, he dramatically fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Mom, he hates me."

"Oh, no he doesn't," she playfully kicked his side. "Now get up, you're going to be late."

Together they packed the rest of Percy's things into an old blue Prius. Sally straightened out Percy's swimming team t-shirt from his old school before she gave her son a big, long hug.

"Don't get into too much trouble okay?" Sally wiped a tear from her cheek.

Percy kissed her cheek. "I won't, mom. I promise." He sat in the driver's seat and rolled the window down.

"I'll see you next month, honey," Sally said. "Say hi to Nico for me!"

Percy laughed and nodded. The engine turned on. "I love you," he said before driving down the street.

The radio distracted Percy from thinking about being away from his mom. Sure, every summer he leaves to camp, but this was different. Percy wasn't ready to be alone, he wasn't ready to go to school. The whole time he's been back home he hasn't responded to Grover's texts, or Jason's, or Frank's, or Leo's, no one. Talking about the "break" wasn't going to help at all. And he most importantly, wasn't ready for Nico's hatred.

Pennsylvania was pretty, sure, but it was a little boring. As Percy drove, he couldn't help but miss Manhattan and its craziness. And as his new school came into view, he gained a little hope of happiness. The campus was amazing, tons of trees and places to picnic. The main building looked like a typical boarding school, but the dorms were new and functional. Percy even spotted an indoor swimming pool.

Percy parked his car in the student parking. He saw other guys bringing their things to the dormitory with their parents. Watching fathers and sons say goodbye to each other made Percy a little jealous. He understood Poseidon was busy being a god and all, but sometimes he can try, right? He shrugged off his feelings. Time to see Nico.

The hallway was packed. He could barely walk without bumping into someone or knocking over something people were carrying. Finally, he found his room, 402. He took a deep breath. Please don't be here yet, Percy thought.

The door was already unlocked, and he swung it open a little too hard. It banged against the wall. Nico stopped talking and turned toward the noise. Percy's breath sharpened. He wore a simple long sleeve black shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of Vans. And, Nico looked, well, different. His skin was more olive than the usual ghost pale. He wore diamond stud earrings, which surprised Percy. Long shaggy black hair framed carved cheekbones and a well-defined jawline. Nico would always be that scrawny kid that scares people. That didn't stop Percy from at least wanting to talk to him, and he was relieved Nico was doing so well.

Their room was small. Two beds were in each corner of the room in the back. Nico took ownership of the left one with black covers. The room was identically, split down the middle. Each side also had a closet with a built-in dresser, and a simple desk by the foot of the beds. On Nico's desk he had notebooks, pens, and a family picture. Percy noticed something move by the window that was in the middle of the wall. Hades took a step forward. He wore a slim black suit, which complimented his height.

"Hades," Percy said, shocked. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't see you there."

The god's mouth curled into a smile. "No worries," Hades said. He rested his hand on Nico's shoulder. Percy saw Nico slightly grimace at the fatherly gesture. "I was just giving my son some advice. Well," Hades clapped his hands together, both boys flinched, "you two have fun, I will stop by again soon." The god of death walked to the door, also giving Percy a pat on the shoulder and moving him out of the way at the same time. The hallway fell silent as Hades walked towards the stairs. Percy guessed the Mist couldn't hide the sense of death of too.

The air of the room lifted, it even seemed brighter. Nico still stared at Percy with an expression that was hard to read.

Percy cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. "Well, that was awkward," Percy laughed lightly. He threw his backpack, duffel bag, and bedding on the empty mattress.

"I'm sorry," Nico said. His voice gave Percy a shiver down his spine. "I didn't actually expect him to drop me off."

"No worries." Percy sat on the bed, when he heard the springs, he bounced slightly. "This sounds terrible."

Nico laughed, "I know. It's honestly not that bad if you get some padding." He pulled his sheets up and showed Percy the memory foam bed topper on his bed.

"Oh," Percy said, he bit his lip. He didn't want to ask his mom to buy him another thing.

As if reading his thoughts, Nico suggested, "We can go get you one later today. My treat."

Percy looked up at him questioningly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to waste your money."

Nico shrugged and put his hands in the back pockets of his black jeans. "Hades gave me plenty of money for the year," he explained. "I'm sure it doesn't matter what I spend it on."

Percy felt bad for being jealous of the relationship Nico had with his father. Poseidon never gave Percy any money for school. Child support would be appreciated.

"Sweet, thanks man."

"No problem." Nico pointed at Percy's things. "Did you need help carrying your other stuff in?"

"Nope," Percy smiled. "Got it all here."

"Oh, okay. Well, did you want to just go now? We can get something to eat for dinner too." Nico grabbed a pair of car keys on his dresser. There was a framed picture of Nico and Hazel taking a selfie. Nico had a big smile on his face with Hazel kissing his cheek.

Percy stood up, stretching his arms above his head which caused his shirt to ride up a couple of inches. Nico glanced at Percy's stomach before looking at his watch. The older boy took no notice, of course.

"That sound's awesome. I'm starving." Percy rubbed his stomach with a grin.

Nico led the way out of their room, locking the door behind them, before walking side by side to the stairs. They walked down to the first floor in silence, Nico didn't mind but Percy felt like he should say something.

"So," Percy said, holding open the door to the parking lot for Nico. "How's Hazel been?"

Nico walked forward. "She's been good. She said she's tried to reach you this summer." Nico glanced back at Percy and could tell the question was uncomfortable. Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I've just been busy."

Nico nodded and decided to drop the conversation. A black Jeep beeped in front of the two boys. Nico opened the passenger door, gesturing with his other hand for Percy to get in. Percy followed his instruction.

Percy waited for his driver to get in the car. "Smells knew," Percy said, inhaling through his nose deeply.

"Gift from dad."

As soon as Nico started the engine, Percy bolted for the volume of the stereo, so he didn't have to fill the silence. The voice of Harry Styles sang through the speakers. Nico slightly blushed and Percy smiled. The younger, now embarrassed boy reached to change it to a radio station, but Percy slapped his hand away.

"Keep it. I like it," Percy reassured him.

Nico sighed in relief. He backed the Jeep out from the parking space and headed to a Mattress Firm. Percy tapped his fingers to the beat of the song. The sun was starting to set, making Nico's skin look even more inviting to touch. The jet-black hair now looked as if there were dark brown highlights. His strong grip on the wheel revealed more muscle than expected under those sleeves. It was attractive to Percy how Nico could drive as crazy as he was, yet still make the ride feel safe.

"Do you see something?" Nico startled Percy with the sudden question. Nico glanced out his own window, tensing up for anything dangerous.

Without fully thinking, Percy lay his hand on Nico's thigh for reassurance. "No, no. Sorry I was just spacing off." Nico didn't relax, his jaw clenched, his eyes glared ahead, and he shifted his leg uncomfortably. The energy from Nico darkened. Percy quickly retracted his hand. "S-sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Nico said sharply.

Nico took a hard-right turn into the parking lot of a Mattress Firm. The car stopped abruptly, making Percy brace himself against the momentum. Nico exited the Jeep, slamming the door a little too hard. Percy closed the door behind them and lightly jogged to catch up with Nico, who was already inside the store.

After a couple of minutes of searching for the Ghost King, he found him looking at different brands of mattress pads. Nico noticed Percy out of the corner of his eye, then pointed at a green memory foam. It was airtight and compressed in a small plastic packaging.

"That's the one I have," Nico said.

Percy checked the price and whistled. "Sixty-four dollars? I can get a cheaper one, it's no problem."

Nico grunted with annoyance, grabbing the padding, and walking to the cash register. Percy stood close behind him in the line. He noticed Nico was only a couple inches shorter than him now. Percy bit his lip thinking about it.

"Have a nice night," said the cashier who handed Nico the receipt. Percy picked up the item, wishing the lady a nice night too. Nico already left the store and was waiting in the car by the time Percy caught up. Percy hopped in as if it was his old beat up Prius.

"Where did you want to eat?" Nico asked.

"Um... Are there any good restaurants around here?" Percy responded.

"I don't really want to be stared at the whole time."

Percy understood that, Nico always had an unpleasant presence around mortals and demigods. "What about McDonald's?" Percy pointed across the street at the big M. "We can just eat in the car if you want."

Nico nodded, "That sounds good."

It took twenty minutes for the boys to order in the drive through and get their food, because Percy kept changing his mind. In the end it was worth it, he was satisfied with his ten chicken nuggets, large fry, large coke, and Big Mac. Nico settled with a cheeseburger and water.

In between bites, Nico asked, "How's Annabeth?" Percy sighed and sipped his Coke with food still in his mouth.

"Well," Percy swallowed, "she's good. But we're on a, um, we're on a break."

"A break?"

"Yeah"

"That's dumb."

"Yeah," Percy scoffed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nico swirled the ice in his cup with the straw.

"No, thank you though. I'm okay." Percy watched Nico for a couple of seconds. He knew Nico wasn't the talking-about-your-feelings kind of guy, but it was nice he kind of cared. "I thought you hated me," Percy blurted out.

"What?" Nico looked at Percy. "Why would you think that?"

"With what happened to B-"

"I've gotten past that," Nico interrupted, remembering what Bianca told him in the Labyrinth. "I've learned how to deal with it. With the help of Hazel, and my dad has been around more now after I told him I'm gay." He took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"You're gay?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded. "Yes, have been, for a while now." He laughed.

Percy smiled. "How come you never told me?"

"Why would I?"

A small pain hit Percy's chest. "I guess, well, we've known each other for a long time." His voice trailed off and he sank back in the seat, playing with the fries.

"I didn't mean for that to sound rude, Percy. But we were never close, you were always doing heroic things, I was always alone. All of you didn't have time for me." Nico's eyes saddened.

Percy sat back up. "Nico, I have always wanted to get to you know you better. You always pushed me and everyone else away. And I understand, trust me, losing people you love is hard and unbearable. But you didn't have to go through that alone. You had me," Percy took a deep breath. "I care about you, Nico, I want to be your friend, I want to be there for you. We've shared the same experiences, we have more in common than you might think. Just don't push me away anymore, okay? Especially since we're rooming together."

"Okay," Nico said.

After dinner, Nico drove the jeep back to the dormitory. Once they were parked, Nico noticed Percy fell asleep. When the door closed Percy didn't budge. The passenger door opened, and Nico unbuckled the seat belt. Even though Nico worked out, he still wasn't strong enough to carry Percy. The Ghost King carefully dragged Percy out of the car, making sure to gently lay him against the asphalt. Nico sighed as Percy slept on.

Before continuing with his plan to shadow travel the two of them to bed, he made sure his Jeep was locked. Nico lay down on his side next to Percy, putting one hand on the older boy's stomach and the other behind his neck. Percy shifted slightly closer to Nico, wanting more warmth in the cold night. The sign of affection made Nico's heart hurt, he wanted more of it. He wanted to feel loved and wanted, he wanted to feel reassured that who he was wasn't bad. Nico stared at Percy's peaceful face. His hair felt soft and he smelled of the ocean. _Gods, he is beautiful_, Nico thought. Nico's fingers weaved through Percy's hair. He closed his eyes, focusing on the shadows swallowing the two of them and taking them to Nico's bed. Under normal circumstances, that short of a jump wouldn't have worn Nico out so much. But he was already tired and being close to his childhood crush wasn't helping his nerves.

Percy's eyes slowly fluttered open as Nico was sitting up. Nico noticed and looked over his shoulder down at Percy.

"What time is it?" Percy muttered, trying to hold open his heavy eyelids.

Nico smiled slightly, "It's okay. Go back to sleep." He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Percy pulled the blanket over himself and rolled on his side, happily enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought him. The musk and earthy smell of Nico swooned over him. A small smile grew on his face. Nico stood up from the bed, stopping Percy from falling asleep.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked Nico, leaning on one elbow.

"I'll sleep in your bed tonight," Nico whispered back, unfolding Percy's blanket. "Go back to sleep, Percy."

"Come back."

"What?" Nico stopped what he was doing and faced Percy.

Percy lifted the blanket, inviting Nico in. "Please, I don't want to be alone again."

Percy's eyes were full of hurt and pain, and fear. At that moment Nico understood why he was ignoring everyone. Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus and Savior of the World, was sad, maybe depressed. Nico knew what it felt like to be alone more than anyone else. Every day he fought with voices inside his head telling him what a piece of shit he was. Nico couldn't stand the thought of Percy doing those things. Despite the powerful urge to jump in that bad, hug Percy, and tell him that he wasn't alone, Nico shook his head no. Those sea green eyes bore into Nico's soul.

"Please," Percy said again.

Nico took a shaky breath, "Okay."

Percy lifted the blanket higher as Nico joined beside him on the twin sized bed. Nico thanked him and pulled the blanket up to his chest. The older boy watched the nervous one position himself comfortably on his back. Percy remained on his side and rested his head on the pillow. The two boys were inches apart.

"Thank you," Percy whispered, shutting his eyes.

The warm breath against Nico's cheek made him tense up. His breaths became audibly uneven and heavy. The blanket crinkled as he gripped it tightly.

"Nico, are you okay?" Percy asked. Nico turned his head to Percy, locking their eyes together.

"I-I'm," Nico stuttered. "I'm nervous." He looked up at the ceiling. The moonlight lit up the dark room.

Percy lay his hand on Nico's shoulder. The contact shocked Nico. Years of hatred and resentment towards Percy swarmed back into Nico's mind. _He doesn't care. He killed her. He hurt you. He's disgusted by you. He ignored you. He's scared of you. He hates you._

Nico didn't realize he was shaking until he was pressed against Percy's chest. Percy had one arm against Nico's back and the other playing with his hair softly. Nico took deep breathes, his head in the crook of Percy's neck.

"It's okay," Percy whispered, rubbing Nico's back. "You're okay. You're okay."

Nico listened to his soothing words. His breathing calmed down, his body relaxed. He felt exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Nico said. "I'm sorry." His voice broke and tears formed in his eyes.

Percy shushed him, but he didn't understand. Nico was sorry for pushing him away, for being angry, for being an unapproachable person. He was sorry that Percy was hurt and that he was responsible for part of that pain.

The feeling of Percy's steady breathing eased Nico's sorrows. Nico hugged Percy, thanking him without words. Percy smiled, he enjoyed the feeling of Nico against him and his hot breath against his neck. Their legs intertwined, Nico snuggled closer. Eventually the two fell asleep in comfortable silence.

Thank the gods class didn't start the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico woke up the next morning at first light. He was on his stomach, arms crossed under his pillow. The sun warmed his face, he closed his eyes peacefully. After his time in Tartarus the dark was not as friendly as it once seemed. Almost a year later he still had the same nightmares. But that morning he felt more rested than usual. Nico lay there enjoying the moment until he heard a small snore beside him.

Crap, he totally forgot. Nico sighed and carefully moved the blanket off him before standing up. He stretched his arms above his head as he looked out the window. Percy moved in his sleep and took over the now empty space in the bed. Nico cursed himself for being so stupid with Percy the night before. Why did he say he was so sorry? Why the hell did he cry? Or sleep next to him? He promised himself he would never do anything like that again. He wasn't there for himself.

Nico walked over to his closet and dresser. He changed into navy blue running shorts and a tight-fitting gray tank top, the whole time keeping an eye on Percy. The worn-out Nike track shoes fit snugly on his feet. Nico left the door unlocked since he couldn't find his keys in a rush.

Outside it was calm and a little chilly. Dew was still on the grass, birds chirped in the trees. Nico breathed in deeply. He began to jog; his plan was to run ten miles. Nico had no music to listen to since it could possibly attract monsters. Only his thoughts were available. He thought about what Hades told him, and what Chiron instructed him to do. Nico was not at this school by choice, he was there to help Percy. Since Nico was known for being alone they assumed he would know how to make Percy feel better. Everyone was worried about Percy, even the gods. He ran harder as he grew angrier.

Of course, Percy Jackson would be the only one on people's minds. He was the son of Poseidon, far more important and loved than other demigods, especially a child of Hades. Nico forced himself through the pain of his straining muscles as he circled the campus for the tenth time. Nico breathed heavily, too focused on running to think any longer. He realized this was the best way to solve problems he faced. Sure, he never really thought a lot as he run, but it cleared his mind long enough to feel nothing. He loved it.

He slowed down as he approached the dormitory, stopping in front of the entry doors. He put his hands on the top of his head as he tried to calm his breathing. Sweat covered his body and dripped from his hair. His abs were clearly visible through the tank top, and his strong arms flexed. Nico was confident of his body now. He knew that guys liked it, which made him like it even more. Nico swept both of his hands through his hair then wiped them on his shorts. It was almost long enough to tie back. He mentally reminded himself to get a haircut soon.

Nico walked up the stairs, straining with every step. In his room, Percy was still sleeping which allowed Nico to grab his shower bag and outfit for the day. The bathroom on their floor wasn't as gross as expected. He appreciated that the school cared enough to make the showers separate rooms with actual doors. They were lined up against the walls, sort of like lockers. The toilets and sinks were on the right area of the bathroom.

None of the showers were being used so Nico picked the one in the back corner. He hung the bag on the hook next to the shower faucet, the clothes were slung over the door, so they wouldn't get wet. Nico undressed himself and turned on the water, he waited until it was the perfect temperature. The water soothed Nico's muscles. Each scar on his body was more defined and noticeable with his darker skin tone. After being pale for so long he was pleased that he was starting to look normal again. Maybe a couple more months he'll have his olive skin back. His fingers traced the scars on his chest, remembering each battle.

Nico slathered body wash against his skin. The scent was supposed to be green apple, honestly it smelt like ordinary soap to him. He used the same brand of shampoo and conditioner since he was thirteen. After he dried himself, he slipped on boxers, dark blue jeans, socks, and the Nike shoes. He felt too clammy to comfortably put on a shirt, so he walked to the sinks without one on. He put his dirty clothes and shower bag on the counter. Nico brushed his teeth when someone opened the bathroom door.

A short haired boy stepped inside, maybe sixteen or seventeen. His skin was dark brown with almost black hair, and he was taller than Nico, although most boys were. He reminded Nico of Jason Grace, he had that sort of natural leadership. When the boy saw Nico, he stood still. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Oh," he said, "sorry. I didn't know someone was in here."

Nico rinsed his tooth brush. "It's for the whole floor," Nico said bluntly.

The other boy laughed lightly and placed his toothbrush and toothpaste next to the sink besides Nico. "I meant it's just early," he clarified.

"Yeah, I guess," Nico looked down at the watch he was still wearing. It read eight a.m. He must've woken up around five or six. Dark bags were under his eyes despite him not feeling tired. Nico caught the guy staring at his scars. Self-consciously, Nico put on a black t shirt.

"I'm Daniel," Daniel pointed at himself with the toothbrush. "Danny."

"Nico," he packed his things.

Daniel, or Danny, smiled. "Are you new here? I didn't see you last year."

"I transferred," Nico picked up his things and turned to leave, uncomfortable with the situation. Daniel stepped in front of him, blocking his path. He was the same height as Percy. Nico read "Track" on Daniels gray t shirt.

"Maybe I could show you around?" he asked. Nico glared up at him. Daniel stepped aside. "Or maybe after class tomorrow?" Nico pushed the door open. "Okay, bye Nico!"

Nico shook his head as he walked to room 402. Percy was finally awake, he was putting his new mattress pad on his bed. He changed into a gray hoodie and faded jeans. When Nico walked in Percy avoided eye contact, which was fine with Nico. Nico threw his dirty clothes in his hamper and placed the shower bag in his dresser. Percy's awkwardness caused Nico to face him.

"What?" Nico asked coldly.

Percy fidgeted with his hands. "About last night, we should talk-"

"Don't worry," Nico interrupted. "Nothing's changed."

"Yeah, but I don't want to give any wrong ideas."

"Like what?" Nico raised his eye brows, he felt anger building inside his chest. Percy didn't respond. Nico nodded as if he expected it. "I get it. You don't want it to seem like you care."

Percy stepped forward, "Come on, that's not what I meant." Nico stepped back, glaring. "I meant, I don't want to, you know, lead you on or something." Percy scratched the back of his head nervously.

Nico scoffed, "Oh, please. You are so conceited."

"That's not true."

"No," Nico held up a stop gesture with his hand, "you are. You think everyone automatically likes you just because you're Percy Jackson. Well, that's not the case. You're annoying, you're pushy, you're an idiot, you always-" Nico stopped himself from rambling on. The room felt colder and darker. Percy looked hurt, maybe a little scared, but Nico didn't care. Being mad at him was the only way to stop himself from feeling any other way. Nico was tired of having feelings when he knew Percy never would. Nico grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Nico wait," Percy said. "You said you wouldn't push me away."

Nico stopped, his back toward Percy. He remembered last night and what Percy said. The air around them completely stilled, making Percy's arm hair tingle. Nico lowered his head, "Just leave me alone."

"Nico-" Percy's voice was cut off by the door shutting.

Frustrated, Nico walked quickly down the hallway. The bathroom kid, Daniel, was locking his door a couple feet ahead. Daniel turned his head toward Nico.

"Oh, hey!" he waved at Nico.

Nico looked back, he saw Percy walk out of their room.

"Still want to show me around?" Nico asked Daniel as he walked past him. Daniel grinned.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on," Nico held the door to the stairway open for Daniel. He quickly followed Nico down the stairs and out of the building. They started walking toward the gymnasium across the square. Nico looked behind him. No sign of Percy.

"So," Daniel said, "what do you want to see first?" When Nico didn't respond he added, "I can show you where your class rooms are."

Nico nodded and handed Daniel a folded-up paper that he's been carrying around in his pocket. Daniel looked through the list with concentration.

"You're a sophomore?" Daniel asked. Nico nodded. "I thought you were older."

"Older?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Was that guy your roommate? He's a senior, right?"

"Yes," Nico grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"We usually only room with people in our own grade."

"Oh, are you a senior?"

Daniel laughed. "I'm a junior this year. We have a couple classes together." He looked over the list again. "Pre-Calculus and U.S. History."

Nico sighed thinking about his classes again. He hated math, but he was good with history. No surprise there. Daniel headed to the big gray building in the middle of the campus. Nico followed. There were more people walking around now, doing the same thing as they were. Parents smiled excitedly as their sons dragged along.

"This is where every class is," Daniel held the door open for Nico. Inside was just as boring as outside. There were old beat up lockers on both sides of the halls, separated by doors to classrooms. To the left of the entrance circular tables were placed randomly in the corridor.

"You can come here to hang out or study if you want," Daniel said. He weaved through the tables to get to the staircase, which was in the middle. "First floor is for electives. Like wood shop, welding, art, computers." Nico followed up to the second floor. "This is math and English. Our class is down there at the end." He pointed down the hall to their left.

"Do you know where my locker is?" Nico asked, reaching to take his list back. Daniel held it firmly as he read Nico's locker number.

"This way I think," Daniel turned the opposite direction he pointed at before. He held the paper up as if he was an explorer following a map. He stopped suddenly nearly making Nico run into him. Daniel patted locker B334.

Nico mentally remembered where they were. "Thanks," Nico said.

Daniel smiled. He could already tell Nico was not an affectionate person.

"No problem. Upstairs is history and science. I can lead you there during school tomorrow," Daniel suggested.

"I can handle it," Nico responded. He turned back to the stairs.

Daniel hurried after him. "Let me show you the cafeteria. It's free for the most part. You can buy other snacks and drinks."

The cafeteria was a separate building next to the classroom building. It was only one floor and the same old style. The flooring was a light blue tile and posters about nutrition were tacked on the wall. More circular tables filled the empty space. At the back of the building a kitchen was empty. A salad bar split the kitchen down then middle.

"We line up on either side," Daniel pointed at the salad bar. "You give them your lunch number and that's it. It opens tomorrow."

"Do they serve dinner too?" Nico asked

"Oh yeah. But most people just go out to eat or stay in their dorm."

"Okay."

Daniel turned to Nico. "Do you have any plans tonight? We can go out somewhere."

Nico avoided eye contact. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Daniel frowned.

"You don't want to be seen with the creepy new kid." Nico scrunched in his shoulders, trying to turn invisible under Daniels stare.

Daniel wasn't to freaked out by Nico. Sure, the kid had a dark vibe and wasn't into talking much. But he didn't care. He wanted to know him anyway.

"I don't care," Daniel shrugged. "I've been here my whole life. I know everyone, it gets a little boring." Nico's flip phone vibrated in his back pocket. He took it out. Daniel smirked at the old phone. Nico didn't care, it was safe enough to have. Kind of. Percy: where_ r u? thot we could talk. _Nico didn't realize how long he's been gone. It was almost one in the afternoon. Nico pushed the doors open and stepped out in the sunlight.

"I should probably head back," Nico said. Daniel followed Nico outside. "What time did you want to hang out?"

"Maybe around six? Or seven?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Six." Nico didn't want to spend more time with Percy then he already had to. He guessed having a friend would give him an excuse to leave.

"What room are you in?"

"402."

"Sweet," Daniel grinned. "It's a date."

"What?" Nico glared.

"I mean," he blushed, "like I'll come get you. Like we're just hanging out." Nico half expected him to say no homo, bro.

"Whatever," Nico scoffed. "See you then." Nico walked back to the dormitory. Daniel decided to wait until Nico was gone to walk back. He didn't want to weird Nico out by staying next to him.

Nico unlocked the door to his room. Percy sat up from his bed. The furniture was mirrored, Percy's on the right, Nico's on the left.

"Where did you go?" Percy asked.

"Like you care," Nico retorted. He sat in the chair in front of his desk, pulling out blank notebooks from his backpack on the floor.

"Don't act like that," Percy stood behind Nico, still giving him a little space. When Nico didn't respond Percy sighed.

Nico ignored him. He wrote the name of each class he was taking on separate notebooks. Once he was done, he neatly stacked them in the corner of the desk. He turned around to see what Percy was doing. He was also at his desk, but nothing school related was on it. There were some pictures of him and his mom, Grover, the seven from the Argo 2. Bags of chips and candy bars scattered his bed. He must've raided the vending machine on the first floor. Percy rocked back in the wooden chair, tapping his fingers on his legs. His head was tilt back with boredom.

Nico's stomach grumbled looking at the junk food. After his run, he forgot to eat anything. Nico stood up.

"Can I have one?" Nico asked Percy. He stopped rocking in his chair.

"Yeah sure," Percy swept his hand to his bed.

Nico picked a bag of Lays potato chips. He sat cris-cross-apple-sauce on his unmade bed, his back leaning on the wall. The chips soothed his hunger pains.

"How was the school?" Percy said, twisting around in his chair.

Nico shrugged as he brushed off the crumbs onto the carpeted floor. "Normal. Like Westover."

Percy nodded. "The pool looked nice."

"You should talk to Daniel, I think he's in track. He might be a swimmer too." Nico pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin. His shaggy hair covered his eyes.

"Who's Daniel?" Percy sounded more alert.

"Some guy. He lives down the hall."

"Oh."

"We're hanging out later tonight." Nico's phone vibrated. It was a text from Hazel.

"You are?" Percy said.

"Surprising?" Nico asked coldly.

Percy shrugged. "A little. Not trying to be mean. I just didn't think you wanted to talk to anyone here."

"Well, you're not completely wrong." Nico opened his phone.

Hazel: _How's school? I miss you!_

Nico smiled slightly. He responded with, _I miss u 2. It's ok so far. Can't wait 2 see u. _He sent the text.

"Hazel?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded.

"Is she going to visit?" Percy continued.

"Maybe. She's busy with Frank at Camp Jupiter."

"That makes sense."

Nico nodded again.

Percy stood up from his chair. He gathered his keys and phone.

"I'm going to go check out the campus. I'll be back in a couple hours," Percy said. He opened the door, waiting for Nico to say something. When Nico never did, he closed the the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours passed until Percy came back to their dorm room. It was now five in the afternoon, Nico was getting a little nervous about hanging out with Daniel. He stood in front of the mirror looking over his outfit again. He wore a white polo under a black sweater since it was a little cold outside. Nico still had on jeans from earlier that day but changed his shoes to Vans. Percy opened the door and caught Nico running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

Nico looked at Percy in the mirror. "Do I look okay?" Nico asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Percy said, "Yes. Yeah you look good." He gave Nico a thumbs up.

Nico shook his head. He pulled at the hem of his sweater to straighten out any wrinkles.

"Where are you going to go?" Percy said, sitting on the edge of Nico's bed so he was right beside him.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. Probably some where to eat and that's it."

Percy raised an eye brow. "Is it a date?"

"No," Nico glared. "He's straight."

"Did he say that?"

"Well, no. But no one would want to go out with me," Nico shrugged. "I'm not worried about it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You always talk like that."

Nico glanced at Percy. "Like what?"

"Like you're not attractive, and that no one could ever like you." Percy avoided eye contact.

Nico looked back at his reflection. He didn't see anything attractive about it, or at least he wasn't built like Jason Grace, or Frank Zhang. He was maybe average at best, even though he was trying to gain more muscle, he had scars everywhere from his fights. His hair was messy all the time and he still looked young for his age. Nico knew that people felt uncomfortable around him. Sure, some guys looked twice sometimes, but it didn't mean anything. Hanging out with the dead for long periods of time had its side effects. He checked his watch, 5:45. Daniel would be here soon. He remembered that Chiron wanted him to be there for Percy.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nico forced himself to ask.

Percy looked at him with confusion. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Nico watched Percy's facial expression. _Because you're kind of depressed, _Nico wanted to say. "Just checking."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Nico felt his heart beat quicker suddenly. Percy stood up and walked to the door. Nico pushed him out of the way to open it himself. Daniel greeted Nico with a smile. He was wearing a Nike wind breaker with a gray shirt underneath.

"You look nice," Daniel looked down at Nico's clothes. Percy stepped out from behind the door.

"Hi," Percy said. He talked over Nico's head.

"Hey man," Daniel nodded.

"Percy," Percy reached his hand around Nico to shake Daniels.

"Daniel."

Tension builded between the two older boys. Percy stared down Daniel. Nico stepped forward out into the hallway, beckoning Daniel to follow his lead.

"Be safe," Percy said. Daniel waved back to him as he followed Nico to the stairs.

Nico knew that Percy meant it. Pennsylvania could be a hot spot for monsters, neither boy knew for sure what was beyond campus.

Daniel was driving a silver Ford Focus with Nico in the passenger seat. They sat in silence. The younger boy watched cars pass from the window. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he was okay with it. There was no danger that he knew of.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

Daniel answered, "I figured we could see a movie. We wouldn't have to talk much and there's food at the theater."

Nico nodded in approval. "What movie?"

"Do you like action?" he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Sure, that's fine," Nico smiled at him.

Ten minutes later they were parked in the lot in front of a theater. It looked like one from when movies first started getting popular, with a single ticket booth outside. The line was long, and Nico felt nervous. Daniel noticed.

"It'll be okay," Daniel reassured Nico. "Come on." They both exited the car and walked side by side to the back of the line. Daniel shivered when they stood still. "A little chilly out," he laughed.

Nico shrugged, arms crossed, "Feels good."

Surprisingly they quickly got to the front of the line. Nico pulled out his wallet. Daniel stopped him by putting his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"I got it," Daniel winked at Nico with a smirk. Nico looked down to hide his blushing. "Two for Infinity War." The employee passed them the tickets and change through the hole in the glass.

Together they walked inside the lobby. There was barely a line at concessions since the trailers already started. Daniel put his hand against Nico's lower back as they walked to the counter. Nico tensed but said nothing.

"What would you like?" Daniel looked down to meet Nico's eyes.

"A pretzel, please," Nico told the girl next behind the cash register. She skillfully gathered the pretzel, nacho cheese, large Coke, and Skittles. Daniel paid again.

Inside the actual theater it was very dark at first. Nico maneuvered around the sea of people to two seats near the back. A trailer for a new Marvel film was playing. Daniel sat on the right of Nico. They shared the pretzel, Nico made sure their hands never touched. It was gone before the movie started.

Nico wasn't very interested except when Thor was on screen. The Norse mythology was intriguing, also so was Thor's muscles. Half way in the movie Daniel readjusted himself to lean closer to Nico. His hand rested on the younger boy's thigh. Nico took a sharp breath. Since Nico didn't make any move to stop him, he squeezed his thigh lightly. Daniel leaned his head down, turning Nico's with his other hand. Their lips were an inch a part. Then Nico panicked. He put his hands on Daniel's chest and pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" Daniel whispered, leaning in again and placing his hand on the back of Nico's neck.

"Stop," Nico pushed Daniels arm away.

"It's okay," Daniel slid his hand up Nico's thigh.

Nico stood up. "I said stop." His left hand pressed against Daniels throat. At first nothing happened. But then the air chilled, there was no sound in the theater despite the movie still playing and people talking. Nico could hear Daniels heart beating as clearly as he could hear his own breathing. Daniels skin turned purple from where Nico was touching him. The heartbeat underneath his fingertips sped up in fear before gradually slowing down. Nico brought his other hand to Daniels throat, squeezing tightly. The purple from his neck spread to his jaw and checks, sprawling out like spider webs. Daniel gasped for air. Nico could feel his life fading, ready to leave at any moment.

Nico's energy was draining, he released Daniel from his grasp. His ears were ringing. Daniel heaved to get oxygen. People around them turned to see the source of all the noise. Nico quickly ran out of the theater to the lobby.

"Is everything okay?" the girl from behind the counter asked Nico. He nodded.

He ran outside in the parking lot, breathing heavily and letting the night air cool his hot skin. Nico ran down the street, he kept running until he was more exhausted than he already was. He looked around at the closed shopping center. His eyes closed, focusing on the shadows around him. But his strength was gone, he reappeared ten feet in the air and landed on his back. He gasped for air. Nico slowly sat up. What did he do? Oh, gods, he messed up big time.

Nico fumbled for his cell phone in his front pocket. His hands trembled as he dialed Percy's number. The line rang, Nico looked over his surroundings. There were no cars, and he couldn't see past the streetlights. Percy answered.

"Hello?" Percy said.

"Percy," Nico's voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"Nico? Are you okay?"

He shut his eyes listening to Percy's comforting voice. "Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?" There was shuffling in the back ground and a door closing.

"I don't know," Nico took a deep breath. "At a shopping center, I think, we went to an old movie theatre."

"Okay I'm coming. Just stay where you are okay?"

"Okay," Nico ended the call.

He slowly stood up, his knees were weak, and his head throbbed. He forced himself to walk to the side walk in front of the stores. Once he did, he collapsed on the cement. His arms wrapped around his knees, so he was curled into a ball. Any sound of a car forced Nico to look up with hope. It took Percy thirty minutes to find Nico, who was now barely awake on the cement. Percy parked his Prius and ran to Nico's side.

"Nico?" Percy knelt down. Nico sat up with fright. "It's just me."

Nico looked at Percy with fear and regret. "I messed up," Nico choked out.

Percy helped Nico to his feet. "You can tell me in the car," Percy said.

Nico sank in the car seat, wanting to disappear. Percy closed the driver's door once he got in. He looked at Nico.

"What happened?" Percy asked softly.

Nico shook his head. "He tried-he tried to-" he couldn't finish.

"I'll kill him," Percy's tone scared Nico.

"No, no, he won't do anything again," Nico said quickly. Percy looked at him with concern. "Trust me."

Percy looked in Nico's eyes. He wanted to go back and find that asshole. But he didn't want to scare Nico, so he simply nodded. The engine turned on and Percy drove them home. Music played softly in the background. It was almost ten, still early, but Nico was dangerously close to falling asleep. The car came to a gentle stop in the parking lot.

"Can you walk?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded, he opened the door and slowly walked inside with Percy patiently following behind. At the bottom of the stairs Nico sighed, not wanting to climb four flights. He must've looked like an idiot to Percy.

"Come on," Percy grabbed Nico's arm and put it around his shoulders. Percy's arm wrapped around Nico's waist for support. Eventually they reached their floor and into their room. Percy tried to gently lay Nico down on his bed but ended up lightly dropping him instead.

"Shit," Percy whispered, "sorry."

Nico groaned and covered his face with his hands. He felt relieved to be in his own bed. Percy locked the door shut.

"Are you going to be okay for school tomorrow?" Percy asked, taking off Nico's shoes then throwing them off to the side.

Nico looked up at Percy, weirded out by him taking off his shoes, "I think so."

Percy frowned. He walked over to his side of the room and pulled open his dresser drawer, grabbing green basketball shorts. The lights were off, but Nico could see Percy undo his pants on the other side of the room.

Nico sat up on his elbows, "What are you doing?"

"Changing, I can't sleep in jeans."

Percy pulled down his pants, revealing tight black briefs and muscular legs. Nico tried to avert his eyes. The sight was too good to look away. Percy looked up at Nico.

"Are you going to wear those?" he pointed at Nico's skinny jeans.

Nico sat up in his bed, nervously unzipping his pants. Percy watched as he did. The scrawny boy shimmied off his pants. He wore black underwear too, but shorter than Percy's. Percy bit his bottom lip, which Nico couldn't see in the dark.

"We could skip tomorrow," Percy said, finally wearing his shorts.

Nico nodded then threw his pants on the floor. "I'll let Chiron know."

"What for?" Percy sat on the bed across from Nico.

_Shit. _"Just in case the school calls your mom," Nico recovered.

"Oh. Good plan," Percy moved his blanket aside to lay down. "Do you think he'll be here tomorrow?"

Nico knew he was talking about Daniel. "I hope not," he slid his legs under the blanket and lay down on his side, facing Percy.

"If he does I'll break his nose," Percy said.

"I believe you."

Percy nodded. Before laying down, the son of Poseidon pulled his shirt over his head.

Nico said, "Percy-"

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing." Nico hopped the darkness and his long hair covered Nico's eyes. He watched Percy as he lay down, looking over his well-defined abs and perfect complexion. His shoulders were broad like a swimmer. Nico had a want to touch him.

"Goodnight, Nico."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning! From this chapter on rated M!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Percy had a hard time falling asleep. He kept thinking of Daniel hurting Nico, and it was pissing him off. He wished he would've been there, so he could beat the shit out of him. Nico was strong, he could handle himself, but not in those situations. He always panicked when someone touched him, just a poke to get his attention would freak him out. Percy wanted to ask more about it, but Nico was acting friendlier than before, he didn't want to push his luck.

He eventually fell asleep. It only felt like ten minutes passed when a plastic bag crinkling woke him up. Percy barely opened his eyes. He was on his side, facing the window that was between the two beds. The sun was bright, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his face sleepily. Nico was across the room, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall and pillows. Percy squinted at him through the harsh lighting.

Nico stopped moving the bag of Fritos once he noticed Percy starting at him. "Sorry," Nico whispered. He put one chip in his mouth quietly. The crunch was loud. Percy focused on Nico, his hair was matted on the left side, he changed his sweater and polo shirt from last night to an oversized My Chemical Romance shirt. His blanket was pulled up to his waist.

Percy swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pressing his feet on the carpet. "What time is it?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Nico flipped open his phone.

"Almost seven thirty," Nico said. Percy sighed. He could've been sleeping still. Especially since they weren't going to class.

"Did you call Chiron?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you," Nico said in between chewing.

Percy stretched, holding one arm across his chest, and then the same to the other. "What for?"

"I need water, for Iris."

"Oh," Percy said. He looked around the room for water. Nico had a green plastic bottle on his desk. "Can I use that?" Percy pointed.

"Sure."

Percy walked over to the water bottle with Nico watching his every movement. He grabbed the bottle and unscrew the cap. Percy stood next to Nico's bed. "Scooch," he said, patting Nico's leg under the blanket. Nico shimmied closer to the wall beside him to give Percy room. The older boy kept one foot on the ground but lifted his other leg onto the bed. Nico tried his best not to look too flustered, but his day dreaming expression was noticeable.

"I don't have any drachma," Percy admitted abruptly. Nico recovered quickly, he held two coins for Percy to see. "That works."

Percy concentrated on the water, a small spray rose out of the bottle. The rays from the sun touched the particles, creating a vibrant rainbow.

"Chiron, please," Nico said. Both drachmas were tossed in the rainbow, disappearing in the colors. It didn't take long until Chiron's face came into view. He looked good, his hair was at a shoulder length and his beard was freshly shaved. On the other side of the message, Chiron could only see Nico.

"Ah, Nico," Chiron sounded like he was underwater, he smiled.

"Hello," Nico said, not smiling. Percy stayed quiet, focusing on not evaporating the water too quickly. The bottle would be empty soon.

"How are you?" Chiron asked.

Nico shrugged. "I was just letting you know me, and Percy won't be going to class today. So, if you could call the school-"

"Is he okay?"

"Percy?" Nico glanced at Percy. "Yeah, he's fine."

Chiron sighed loudly. "Good. Make sure you keep an eye on him. Keep him occupied."

"Um, yeah, don't worry."

"I know, I know," Chiron said. "Awkward subject for you," he laughed. Nico's cheeks turned red. "Well, I'll let the school know and tell Percy's mother not to worry. Thank you for keeping me updated, Nico."

"You're welcome, bye," Nico passed his hand through the mist, grateful for that to be over with. Chiron's face dissolved with the rainbow.

Percy looked into Nico's eyes before asking, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing," Nico said nervously. "Just Chiron being Chiron."

Percy didn't think any of it after that clarification. He placed his hand between Nico's thighs, putting his weight against the bed. Again, thinking nothing of it. Nico only thought of it. His cheeks were very red, and his hands were fidgeting. Percy noticed how nervous Nico was, and it made him proud, maybe a little intrigued as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy said. Nico nodded once. "Did you ever like me?"

"W-what?" Nico straightened his back defensively.

"I mean, maybe you didn't hate me. But you didn't like me," Percy stared out the window. "Was there ever a time when you did? Like me?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nico said, he brought his knees up to his chest, making Percy move his arm back.

"Sorry," Percy took a Frito from the bag next to Nico. "Just curious."

"It's okay."

Percy looked around the room awkwardly, chewing the one Frito. Not really knowing how to carry on the conversation. He thought hard about what to say next. Nico sighed as he looked down at the chips.

"When I first met you," Nico said, "I didn't know what was going on. I was scared shitless, but you knew what to do for some reason. You were easy to follow, which was comforting. And I know," Nico swept his hair out of his eyes, "that I was annoying." Percy smirked. "I liked you at first. But then after Bianca," Nico looked restless, "I was angry. With you, with Hades, everyone. She was all I had left, you know? I had to go through it all by myself." Nico's eyes watered as the old memories washed over him.

Percy wanted to give him a hug but refrained himself. He said, "Hades seems to want to be more in your life now."

Nico shrugged and blinked his tears away. "He's making more of an effort. I think he feels guilty."

"Of what?"

"Not realizing what I went through. We talked about it a little. He said that when Zeus banished him, he was angry at everything and basically had no one. I learned we have more in common than I thought," Nico said. Percy nodded as he looked down at the floor. "What about Poseidon? Have you seen him?"

Percy laughed softly, "Nope, not since Gaea. He's probably busy. It doesn't matter. I'm used to it." He forced a smile to hide that it did matter. Percy wanted to talk to Poseidon about a lot of things. About school, college, homework, swimming, Tyson, even girl problems. As a demigod, realizing your parent is rarely going to make the effort to see you is the first step to survival.

Nico said after a minute of silence, "Did you have any plans?"

"Not today. Are we allowed to walk around when there's classes?"

Nico scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't think so. Today's going to be boring."

Percy snapped his fingers making Nico flinch. "I have an idea." He stood up and walked to his desk. Inside one of the drawers he pulled out an old Dell laptop. Percy smiled proudly.

Nico stood up too. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Jason gave it to me." He pulled it open. The screen turned on, a picture of two dolphins in the ocean popped up. The fan in the computer began to spin loudly. "I don't really know how to use it. But I do know about Netflix."

Percy sat on the floor between the two beds, he leaned back on Nico's bed frame. The younger boy sat down beside him, marveling over the foreign technology.

"What do you want to watch?" Percy asked as he logged into Netflix.

Nico shrugged. "You choose."

After scrolling for a while Percy chose a rom-com. Knowing Nico was secretly judging him, he told him to shut up and not judge. Percy set the laptop on the floor in front of them, so it wouldn't overheat on his legs.

After some time, when the couple in the movie kissed, Nico shifted uncomfortably. Percy noticed and looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked genuinely concerned.

Nico pulled his knees up to his chest. "Yeah fine."

Percy looked back at the screen. The girl slid her fingers through the boy's hair while they kissed. They held each other tightly until the scene changed. Percy bit his lip, he thought about kissing Nico like that. He had no idea why, but it was a strong urge. Meanwhile he had no idea how desperate Nico was to touch him as-well. Percy looked at Nico, he shrunk under his eyes.

"What is it?" said Nico.

Percy reached his hand out to touch Nico's cheek. Nico flinched at the contact, making Percy's heart ache. He cupped the younger boy's cheek in his hand, Nico didn't stop him, he moved his fingers to the back of his neck. Nico's hair was thick and curly, it tangled around Percy's fingers. Both were breathing heavy, confused about the situation but willing for it to continue. Percy lowered his head, starting into Nico's eyes and at his lips.

"Nico," Percy whispered in a low voice.

Finally, their lips connected. Nico was shocked, his eyes fluttered close. Percy gripped Nico's hair tighter as he moved his head to the other side for another kiss. Nico lowered his knees from his chest to get closer to Percy, wanting more. Percy accepted, basically picking Nico up and placing him on his lap. Nico groaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. Nico surprised Percy by licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. His tongue slid between his lips and against Percy's wet tongue. Nico moved his legs to be in a comfier position, which caused his ass to rub against Percy's crotch. Percy broke the kiss to gasp.

Nico thought it was because of his weight and lifted himself up a little. "I-I'm sorry," he said.

Percy shook his head, "No." He gripped Nico's hips and pushed him back down on his crotch, Percy moaned at the contact. Percy didn't know if Nico could tell he was getting hard before, but he knew now. Nico looked into his eyes before forcefully kissing him, he rolled his hips loving the sound Percy was making. The older boy pressed his hand against Nico's back, which made Nico's hard on rub against Percy's stomach. They moaned in each other's mouths. Percy could feel Nico getting harder. Gods, that turned him on. Nico leaned back, sliding his hands down Percy's chest and stomach.

"Nico," Percy moaned. Nico kissed Percy, then the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, onto his neck. Nico spent a minute exploring his neck until he found a sensitive spot under his right ear. Percy squeezes Nico's hips up when it was touched. Nico smiled to himself, licking and sucking the skin. Percy moaned loudly, tilting his head back. Nico shifted himself back on Percy's legs while still abusing that spot, so his bulge was between them. Slowly, Nico slid his right hand under Percy's waist band. Of course, he wasn't wearing boxers. Percy was pulling Nico's hair with one hand and gripping the bed sheets behind him with the other.

Nico's fingers played with Percy's pubes before slowly gripping his hard dick. It was thick and long, Nico moaned against Percy just thinking about it. Percy's eyes were shut, head back and mouth open. It felt too fucking good, Nico's small slender hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. Nico's dick was painfully hard, but he had to do this before helping himself. He slid his hand up Percy's dick. Once he reached the head he twirled his thumb around the tip. Percy squeezed Nico's ass, making him moan. Nico started to pump Percy's hard on before stopping and pulling his hand away. Percy sighed and opened his eyes.

Nico sat between Percy's legs and smirked at the worked-up man beneath him. He only wanted more room. Nico pulled the waist band of Percy's shorts down before throwing them to the side, fully exposing Percy. Nico's mouth watered as he stared. Percy watched his reaction at his eight-inch cock. He was a little insecure about the length but was proud of the thick girth.

"You're amazing," Nico whispered, gripping it again with his right hand. Percy's head fell back, he moaned Nico's name. He began long, slow stokes, taking time to play with the tip like before. Percy bucked his hips, greedy for more. Nico sped up the pace.

"Fuck," Percy said, "just like that."

Nico brought his left hand to fondle Percy's balls. He gripped them and rubbed them with his thumb. Percy bit his lip to keep quiet. He knew he was going to cum soon but wanted to enjoy this if he could. Nico had a surge of confidence and leaned close to Percy's ear.

"You like that?" Nico whispered, squeezing his balls. Percy gripped both of Nico's ass cheeks, bucking wildly. "You like it when I jerk your thick dick? I bet you want to cum on me. I bet you want to fuck me."

That was it for him. Percy moaned loudly as hot white ropes spit out of his dick on to Nico's shirt. Nico continued to jerk him off throughout his orgasm. Percy's dick went limp and he pulled Nico's hands away. He was panting and sweating.

"You're so hot," Percy said. Nico blushed and looked away from him. "Take off your shirt." Nico did as he said, slowly pulling it over his head to reveal his abs and scars from battles. Percy bit his lip. "Pull down your pants." Nico did, along with his boxers. He lowered his ass to the ground again, his dick at full attention. Percy started at it, it was darker than the rest of Nico's skin, longer than his own but thinner. The veins on the sides bulged. "Turn around." Nico did, sitting with his back facing Percy. "Sit against me."

Nico pushed himself back between Percy's legs, he felt his limp dick against his ass crack and the tip poking his lower back. Nico tilted his head to the side, Percy slightly bent down to suck on his neck, leaving a bruise. Nico moaned as he did this, his hand slowly pumping his own dick. Percy swatted it away. "That's my job," he said. Nico moaned when Percy's arm wrapped around him, hand reaching for his cock. Nico reached his hands behind him to grip Percy's hair.

"Come on," Nico pleaded.

Percy smirked. His strong hand wrapped around Nico's slender dick. It felt cool to the touch, just like the rest of Nico's body. Percy gasped at the sensation of the pulsing veins, he's never done this with another guy, it was all very exciting. Nico bucked his hips, his ass rubbing against Percy. They both moaned. Percy pumped Nico's cock quickly, wasting no time to tease him. Nico buckled against Percy's chest, his legs bent as he thrust upward in rhythm with Percy.

"Fuck yes Percy," Nico panted, shutting his eyes in bliss. The older boy grew a hard on as he watched.

Percy pumped his fist faster, his left-hand teasing Nico's sensitive nipples. Pre-cum leaked out of the tip, Percy used it as a lubricant.

"Mmm, Percy," Nico moaned. "Make me cum. Gods, I'm so hard."

Percy's cock twitched against Nico's ass. He loved the dirty talk, thinking Nico would never say such things. Percy tightened his grip, Nico thrusted quickly as he lost control.

"Percy!" Nico yelled. Steaming cum flew out of his tip and onto their legs and floor. Percy pumped his cock as he rode it out. After he settled down, Percy rubbed Nico's chest and abs.

Nico opened his eyes, his arms limp beside him. "I need a shower."

Percy smiled. "Me too. Want to take one together?"

"What? There's people." Nico shook his head.

"It's ten in the morning. They're all in class." Percy reassured him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nico leaned his head back against his shoulder.

"Okay, you're right." Nico stood up and walked over to his closet. Percy stared at his ass as he did, licking his lips. He wasn't going to dwell on his sexuality crisis right now, maybe later. Nico wrapped a towel around his waist and slipped on his shower shoes. Percy stood up with an annoyed sigh. Nico noticed his hard and defined muscles. Percy grabbed his towel that hung on the desk chair. He tied it around his hips, barley fitting over his wide frame.

"Let's go," Percy opened the door for Nico.

"Thank you," Nico said, holding his shower bag close. The door shut behind them. Nico led the way to the bathroom. The whole time Percy thought about his hands on his back and ass.

Just as Percy predicted, the bathroom was empty. Nico chose the biggest shower room, knocking before he opened the door. Percy smiled at how cautious he was. The two boys stepped inside the shower. Nico looked down at Percy's waist and gasped.

"You walked out like that?" Nico asked. Percy's hard cock basically held the towel up.

"There's no one here," he shrugged in response before removing his towel and hanging it on the hook. Nico did the same, also slipping off his shower shoes.

Nico turned around and watched Percy turn on the shower head and test the temperature. Apparently, it was correct because he stepped forward under the stream, allowing his hair to soak. Nico bit his lip. Water dripped off Percy's hair and on to his shoulders, his eyes were closed, his muscles relaxed under the steam. Nico eyed his hard dick nervously.

"Come here," Percy said softly, not looking at Nico.

Nico picked up the bar of soap from his bag and joined Percy. The older boy moved out of the water, so Nico could enjoy it. They locked eyes.

"You know," Percy said, "I'm not used to how tall you are now. It's very sexy." He kissed Nico softly.

"Why now?" Nico asked, pulling away. Percy saw him about to hide.

"I think I've always wanted you. I just didn't know how much." Percy stared deep into his eyes, wanting him to believe every word. And he did.

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, dropping the soap to focus on kissing him. Percy grunted, pushing Nico's back against the wall. Hot water poured over Percy's shoulders and back. Percy's hard cock poked Nico's stomach.

"Need help with that?" Nico asked.

"Gods, yes."

Nico smiled as he lowered himself to his knees. Percy watched in awe. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. Nico hesitantly licked the tip of Percy's head.

"Oh, fuck," Percy whispered, placing his hands against the wall to level himself.

With more confidence, Nico pressed his tongue flat on the side of the head, swirling around it slowly. He gripped the bottom of the shaft to hold it still. Nico widened his mouth to allow the head to slip in. Percy moaned. It was wet and warm, fuck, now it's tight.

Nico sucked the head as he pumped the shaft. He loved the salty pre-cum that came out. Inch by inch Nico sucked his dick. Eventually he was at the base, his nose tickling Percy's pubic hair. This definitely wasn't his first time. He stayed still and hummed, sending vibrations through the thick dick.

"Shit Nico," Percy panted, his eyes shut and mouth open. He gripped the back of Nico's head, pulling him back and forth for more. Nico got the hint and began skillfully bobbing his head. Picking up speed as he went. It took all of Percy's strength not to thrust his hips, in fear of hurting Nico. But Nico knew he was holding back, he wanted to be face fucked hard. Nico's slender hands reached around and squeezed Percy's tight ass, he pushed him forward with each bob, giving Percy the okay.

Percy moaned loudly, letting himself go. He thrusted into Nico's mouth. All control was gone. He just wanted to cum. Nico's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Percy assaulted his throat, his powerful balls slapping him with each thrust. Nico's dick twitched every second.

"Fuck yes," Percy moaned, "take it Nico."

Nico moaned at the dirty talk, sending Percy over the edge. Percy held Nico's head in place as he came down his throat. Nico sucked eagerly, swallowing as much as he could. Percy finally pulled back, cum leaked out the corners of Nico's mouth. As he looked down at Nico he noticed he was jerking himself off.

"That's hot," Percy said, stepping back for a better view.

"Mmm, yes," Nico moaned, he licked the cum around his lips, "watch me finish." He pumped his dick.

Percy watched. Nico arched his back as his orgasm approached, his eyes fluttered shut. His fist was going so fast it was a blur. After a minute of intense jerking his load exploded onto Percy's legs. Nico practically screamed as he released.

"Gods," Percy said. He helped Nico to his feet. "I could watch that all day."

On the way back to the room, Percy kept trying to pull Nico closer to him. Each time Nico slapped his hand away, reminding him there might be people

"Are you scared?" Percy teased.

Yes." Nico whispered harshly.

"Nothing's going to happen." Percy stopped Nico from walking any further and kissed him. Nico sighed against his lips. Percy's arm wrapped around his waist.

The door to their left flew open. "Oh, sorry," a boy about sixteen said. He was holding his back pack. Nico quickly stepped back from Percy's embrace.

Percy laughed, "Sorry, man. My bad." Nico was bright red, quickly walking to his room.

Nico opened the door and slammed it behind him. Percy walked inside shortly after. Nico glared at him.

"I told you!" Nico yelled. He threw his clothes in the hamper.

"Oh, it's fine," Percy shrugged, also putting his clothes into his hamper.

"He's going to tell people."

"No, he won't. No one cares. Trust me," Percy smiled.

"No one cares? We're in a school full of boys. They're going to-" Nico pulled at his wet hair nervously.

"Nico?" Percy stepped towards him carefully. "Nothing's going to happen."

"You don't know that," Nico avoided eye contact. "At Westover, some football guys saw me sitting at the bleachers during a practice," he took a deep breath. "I was staring. A little, I don't know. But they thought... they followed me to my room." Nico shook his head. Percy took his hand.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Percy assured him.

Nico nodded. "Okay."

Percy cupped Nico's cheek with his hand before softly pressing their lips together. Nico instantly relaxed, he felt safe around Percy. They kissed for another minute before Nico led him to his bed. Percy sat down at the edge, pulling Nico onto his lap. Nico wrapped his legs around him, letting his hands roam free around the chiseled body below him. Percy shivered at his soft touch. Their kiss grew more passionate, tongues wrestling each other. Percy smiled and leaned back to get a good look at Nico.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. Just happy," Percy rested his forehead on Nico's shoulders. Nico smiled, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"I think it's nap time, yeah?" Nico asked Percy, who nodded in response.

Nico crawled off Percy's lap and under the covers. Percy followed, pulling Nico close to him. That earthy smell of Nico was amazing. Percy was the first to drift asleep, Nico tried to stay awake, taking in this moment, hoping that it doesn't go away. They stayed that way basically the whole day and night.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy woke up the next day, Saturday morning with the sun shining on his face. He stretched his arms and legs out, groaning as he did. Nico was still asleep next to him, laying on his stomach, arms crossed under the pillow. The top of his boxers was pulled low. Percy smiled as he looked over Nico's body. How beautiful he was.

Percy felt Nico's curly tangled hair before sliding his hand down the center of his back. Rough scars passed by his hand. Then he was touching his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Nico groaned and turned his head to face Percy. Lines from the pillow sheet were indented on his cheek. Percy kissed his forehead.

"Good morning babe," Percy whispered. Nico pushed his upper half on his elbows and squinted at the digital clock on his bedside table, not realizing that Percy just called him babe.

"Why are you awake Percy?" Nico grunted and fell face first on the pillow. "It's Saturday," his muffled voice made Percy chuckle.

"Oh, come on," Percy rolled himself over on top of Nico, his chest on the smaller boys back and head resting beside him. Nico complained about not being able to breathe and lifting his head up. "Get up," Percy whined.

Nico turned his head the other way, "No."

Percy smirked and shimmied down his body. His lips pressed against the back of Nico's neck. Softly, barley touching skin. Nico shivered. "Get up Nico," Percy pressed his half hard on against his ass. Nico's lips parted in a silent moan. In Percy's own morning daze, lost in his own pleasure, he continued to grind against him, boxers against boxers. He sat up with his hands gripping Nico's hips. Nico perched his bubble butt out a little more for Percy, wanting to feel him at full hardness.

"Fuck, Nico," Percy shut his eyes, passionately digging his hard cock between Nico's cheeks. Nico arched his back as he too was grinding his growing hard on against the mattress.

Percy fell off Nico back onto the bed and awkwardly shimmied out of his boxers. Nico murmured something as he watched. Percy sat up on his knees, pulling Nico's boxers down to his feet. Then Nico maneuvered them off. Percy pushed Nico's legs apart before crawling between them on his knees. Percy towered above Nico, looking at his messy hair and perfect ass, stroking his own dick slowly. Percy slid his left hand from Nico's neck down his back, as he did Nico shuffled his knees forward so his ass was in front of Percy's dick. Nico stroked his now fully hard dick waiting for Percy.

Percy grabbed the half empty bottle of lube from last night and squirted some right between Nico's ass checks. The cold liquid slowly rolled down to his ass hole and dripped off his balls. Nico moaned Percy's name.

"Just do it," Nico pleaded, wiggling his butt in the air.

Percy didn't waste any more time. He stroked more lube onto his dick before pressed the head against Nico's opening. Percy bit his lip as he slid inside inch by inch. Nico pressed his forehead into the pillow, mouth hanging open. Percy pulled his dick out slowly just to the head then rammed it back in. Nico grunted into the pillow. Percy leaned his head back, indulging in the warmth and tightness. He pulled back again and quickly thrust forward. Again, and again. Nico pushed himself up onto his hands, wanting to really slam back against Percy. And he did. With each thrust Nico pushed himself back, hearing the slap of skin and pre-cum.

"Percy," Nico whispered. "Pull my hair Percy."

Percy loved the kinky side of Nico. He grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair with his right hand and scratched down his back with the left. Percy's eyes shuttered shut as he rocked his hips against Nico's ass. The sounds they were making were too fucking hot. The bed hit the wall with each thrust.

Nico pushed himself back against Percy with enough force for Percy to sit on the bed. He adjusted himself by straightening out his legs. Nico bounced on top of him with such force, the springs in the bed straining to keep up.

"Fuck. Fuck Percy," Nico heaved. His dick bounced wildly. His hole filled to the brim. He was on sensory over drive. He lived for the feel of dick up his ass. He wanted more. He wanted to come so hard. He wanted Percy to cream inside of him. After five minutes Nico began to slow down from fatigue.

Percy pushed Nico down onto his back. He grabbed Nico's right leg and pulled it up to his shoulder. Nico's left leg wrapped around Percy. Perch grabbed the shaft of his dick to guide back into Nico. And he left himself go. He fucked Nico's ass into the mattress. Nico was unable to say any words except for moaning and screaming.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh," Percy grunted with each thrust. Sweat dropped off his brown onto Nico's chest.

Percy picked up speed, completely lost in the feeling of Nico's wet and sloppy ass. Precum leaked out onto the sheets. Percy brought Nico's other leg onto his right shoulder, leaning forward. Nico screamed at the sudden change, his prostate being fucked so hard.

Percy places his hands beside Nico's head, skillfully rolling and ponding his hips. Percy couldn't stand this much longer. He desperately wanted to fill Nico up. Nico forced his eyes open to look up at Nico. His mouth was in an O shape as he moaned uncontrollably. Percy scrunched his eye brows together in bliss as he watched Nico's face. Percy's mouth slightly opening and closing every time he rammed inside. Percy dropped his head low and his cum spurted deep into Nico's ass. Nico moaned as he felt the hot liquid over take his ass hole and drop down his back before soaking into the sheets.

Percy forced himself to lift his head and kiss Nico. Nico's tongue wrestled against Percy's, his legs dropped to the sides. Nico's hard cock poked Percy's naval. Percy slid himself down Nico's chest, mixing their sweat together. Percy's morning scruff scratched against Nico's shaft as he held his head up, swirling his tongue around the tip. Nico watched Percy's every move. Percy engulfed half of Nico's dick in one quick move. One of Nico's legs shot up in ecstasy. He pulled at his own hair as his eyes rolled back. Percy bobbed his head up and down, taking a little more in at a time. He hummed sending vibrations throughout Nico's body. Nico forgot where he was, loving what this sexy man was doing to him. Nico didn't last long, he cummed deep into Percy's throat. Percy gagged but held himself there until Nico finished. He slowly let Nico's flaccid dick slide out of his mouth. Percy reached for the newly designated cum towel on the ground and wiped his face clean. Nico moaned and reached out for Percy. He happily obliged and lay down next to him.

"Mmm, let's do that all day," Nico whispered, hastily looking into Percy's eyes.

"Fuck yes," Percy licked Nico's lips and across his sweaty cheek. He nibbled his ear lobe. He whispered, "I bet you'd like that. What if I tied you up."

Nico raised his eyes brows in shock at the sudden kink, melting against Percy's hot breath. Of course, Nico was completely intrigued. Percy reached down and traced Nico's sensitive dick with his finger. Percy continued to whisper in his ear, "I bet you'd like being tied up, as I touch you." He pulled Nico's leg over his waist, they were both on their sides presided against the other. "As I cum all over you, you begging for me."

Nico moaned and sucked on Percy's neck, sloppily licking his skin. Percy continued to whisper, "You'd like that." He slapped Nico's ass. Nico whimpered, grinding himself against Percy absentmindedly. "I want to see you leaking with my cum. Screaming as I fuck you senseless." Percy grinded back against him, eyes closed, breath hitched. "Fuck baby. I want to fuck you so hard. So much." Their dicks grew hard. "Cum on me," Percy said very softly, embarrassed, Nico almost didn't here.

Nico didn't care, he loved it, he pushed Percy on his back, and sat on his thighs. He looked down at Percy's face as he jerked himself off. The spit and cum from the blowjob allowed him to be rougher than usual. Percy rubbed his own dick as he watched. His eyes on Nico's hand.

"Come on baby," Percy said, "fuck you're so hot. I love seeing you like this." Nico's hair was a mess, his eyes crazy and skin glowing with sweat. The sunlight from the window made his olive skin look darker than usual. Nico picked up speed, unable to keep it in with Percy's sexy voice. He thrust into his fist, he screamed as his cum jerked out of the tip. It landed on Percy's abs. Percy scooped some up with his hand and brought it back to his dick. Nico panted as be watched Percy jerk his cock with his own cum. Percy's face scrunched together. He was close. Way too close. Percy grabbed the towel and held it over the head as he ejaculated. Percy shut his eyes and moaned loudly. Nico loved the face he makes, so lost in the feeling, mouth hanging open, eyes shut tight.

"Mmm Percy," Nico leaned forward and kissed the corners of his mouth and cheeks. "So sexy."

Percy's breath heaved up and down. His arms wrapping around Nico's back.

"I'm starving," Percy said, suddenly realizing his growling stomach.

Nico laughed and looked up at him. "That's all you can think about?"

Percy smirked. "Baby you tire me out so much. I can barely keep up."

Nico bit his lip at the thought. "You're right. You need to do better."

Percy pretended to be hurt. "How dare you."

"Let's get some food, then we can do something else." Nico winked and slowly stood up from the bed.

Percy swung his legs over the edge. Nico was glistening in the sunlight. Then Percy remembered the curtains were pulled back. Percy rushed to close them. He didn't like the idea of people seeing Nico like this. Nico rolled his eyes as he wiped himself off as best he could with the towel.

"Come here, water boy," Nico motioned Percy over.

"Water boy?" Percy asked puzzled.

Nico laughed. He took his time cleaning Percy up, taking in his abs and muscles. Reaching being him to grab his ass. Percy grinned.

Percy walked over to his dresser and put on a fresh pair of blue and white stripped boxers. He pulled up worn out grey jeans and a black v neck. Nico wore black torn skinny jeans and a grayish blue knitted sweater, and Vans. He looked more feminine. Percy didn't notice. He thought Nico looked so cute in the oversized sweater. Percy tucked his wallet and car keys in his front pocket before throwing on his old Converse.

"And we're off," Percy joked, holding the door open for Nico.

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs to Percy's old car. Percy was distracted on his phone answering texts from Grover and Leo. Nico stopped suddenly, causing Percy to jump, thinking he was going to run into something. Then he looked up.

"Dad?" Percy said.

Poseidon leaned against the hood of Percy's car. Percy immediately let go of Nico's hand. Nico glanced at Percy and then Poseidon. The god spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Perseus," Poseidon smiled.

Percy pointed his phone at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" He looked around nervously as if something was going to pop up.

Poseidon dropped his arms to his sides, "I was just, um, seeing if you wanted to get lunch together."

"We're actually going to now. So," Percy unlocked his car and walked to the driver's seat. Nico quickly walked to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Great! I'll come along," Poseidon appeared in the back-middle seat. Percy clenched his jaw together but respectfully opened his door to sit inside. He started the engine and buckled his seat belt. Percy glanced over at Nico, his arms were crossed, and he was looking out the window. Percy couldn't see his face. "Where are we going?" Poseidon asked.

"Nico?" Percy said, wanting his opinion.

Nico shrugged, "I don't care." The words were cold. Percy turned forward.

Poseidon laughed. "Have you ever been to Olive Garden? An amazing place. My treat."

Percy pulled out of the parking spot. "Um okay," Percy agreed, "where is it?"

"Here follow this," Poseidon held an I phone forward for Percy to grab. Although Nico ended up taking it since Percy was distracted taking a left turn out of the parking lot.

"Take a right when you get on the main road," Nico said, scrolling forward on the screen to see the path. Percy nodded, following Nico's directions.

For the most part the drive was silent. Poseidon humming along to the radio, Percy drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. Ever since Tartarus, Percy's ADHD has been really bad. Grover thinks its anxiety, but Percy just brushes him off. He's fine.

Twenty minutes later, they find Olive Garden and Percy finds a decent parking spot near the entrance of the restaurant. Percy's stomach growled loudly at the thought of bread sticks. Nico was the first to get out of the car, followed by Poseidon and then Percy. Poseidon walked side by side with Percy, Nico followed behind them. They quickly got a booth near the back of the restaurant. Percy motioned Nico to slide in first, smiling at him. Nico did nothing except sit where he was expected to. Percy swallowed nervously. What did he do? Poseidon sat across from the two boys.

A young pretty waitress with dark hair and dark skin introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Carla I'll be your waitress for the evening. Start off with drinks?"

Poseidon smiled at her, charming and handsome as usual, "Sparkling water please." She nodded the turned to Percy.

"Coke, please," he said.

"Of course," she smiled at him.

"I'm fine with water," Nico said, avoiding eye contact from the waitress. He swirled the ice in the glass with a spoon.

"Okay I'll be right back. Bread sticks too?" She said.

Percy perked up, "Yes please." The waitress laughed and touched his shoulder as she left. Nico rolled his eyes. Poseidon raised his eye brows at his son.

Percy scowled confused. "What?" He said, flipping open the menu.

"I think she likes you," Poseidon smirked reading over a menu as well. Percy shook his head annoyed. Poseidon laughed. "Oh, come on! Of course, she does. Ask her for her number."

"Excuse you?" Percy glanced up at his father.

Poseidon raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying. Since Annabeth isn't around you can-"

"I'm not looking for anyone," Percy cut him off quickly. Nico scoffed under his breath. Percy reached out for Nico's hand resting on the booth. Nico pulled away. "No, I mean I'm..." he trailed off trying to think of what to say.

Poseidon looked back and forth at the demigods. "Clearly not my place," he laughed it off. "The foods Italian Nico," Poseidon tapped on his menu. "Thought you would find some comfort."

Nico looked over the menu's pictures of the dishes. "This isn't real Italian."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Well, I-"

"Okay everybody," the waitress interrupted, placing the two drinks in front of Percy and Poseidon. The bread sticks were set in the middle. "Are we ready?" She tucked the serving tray under her arm and held a pad and pen.

"Yes dear, I'll have the fettuccine chicken Alfredo," Poseidon smiled, closing the menu.

"Glass of wine?"

"No thank you."

She turned to Nico. "Salad please," he said.

"Dressing?"

He shook his head. She scribbled his order down.

"The steak please," Percy avoided eye contact.

"Good choice," she said, "how would you like that?"

"Medium rare."

"Coming right up," she collected the menus before winking at Percy and walking away.

"Told you," Poseidon snickered.

"Shut up," Percy snapped.

They ate their lunch in silence. Percy awkwardly tried to ignore the waitress each time she stopped at their booth. When they walked outside Poseidon said, "He'll be right there Nico." Nico nodded and continued walking. Percy unlocked the car for him.

Poseidon cleared his throat, "Percy I just want to know how you've been-"

Percy waved his hand at him. "Save it. I'm fine."

"Stop Percy, have you been feeling a little different lately?"

Percy crossed his arms. "Different?"

"Since Gaea. Sick at all? Your powers? They've been working?"

Percy groaned, "What are you taking about? Why would they not be working?"

Poseidon scratched the back of head nervously, the same way Percy does. "I believe..." he trailed off. "Nothing, I'm sure you're fine. But just in case. If you need anything. I'll answer."

Percy laughed.

Poseidon frowned. "I swear I will."

Percy raised both his hands motioning Poseidon to stop talking. He closed them into a fist and dropped them at his sides. "I've heard that shit before."

"Language Percy."

"Oh, my gods," Percy laughed, he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, tapping his hand against his leg repetitively.

"I know it's been tough since Gaea. And I know I've been a terrible father."

Percy rubbed his face with both hands and groaned. "Yes, you have," he laughed at Poseidon. "You know, just because you buy me lunch one time doesn't make up for everything."

Poseidon sighed, "I know, I'm sorry." He reached out to touch his sons' arm.

Percy jumped back. "Don't touch me." Percy clenched his jaw and walked towards his car.

"Perseus," Poseidon called to him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Percy's ears rang, he stared into his father's eyes. How dare he. With a flick of Percy's wrist, the top of the fire hydrant across the street popped off and water came rushing towards Poseidon. Poseidon turned around and the water shot straight into the air. Percy fumed. He uncapped Riptide, and with another flick of his wrist he willed the water against Poseidon's strength to fall back down, as fast as he could. Percy's eyes were burning his head pounded. Although Poseidon easily evaporated the water.

Percy collapsed, blood trickling out of his ears and nose. Nico ran to him. "Percy!" Nico screamed, opening the car door. "What do you do?" He yelled at Poseidon as he ran towards them. Poseidon stepped back.

"Nothing. Nico, I swear. Something's wrong." Poseidon knelt to examine Percy. Nico stepped over Percy's body, putting himself between them. People from the restaurant crowded near the windows to watch the broken fire hydrant.

"Stay away from him," Nico warned. The daylight dimmed slightly. Poseidon stood up, glancing at the cracking asphalt around Nico's feet.

"Nico, trust me," Poseidon said slowly.

Nico pushed the palms of his hands against Poseidon's chest. Nico's hands seemed to pull all light from the world, enveloping them in complete darkness, just as quickly the sunlight reappeared. But Poseidon was nowhere to be seen. Nico sent him back to Olympus. He looked down at his hands in shock, not even fatigued.

"Percy?" Nico knelt to him. "Come on we got to get home." No response. Nico shadow-traveled Percy in the back seat of the car. He took the keys out of the front pocket. Nervously turning the engine on and finding his way back to campus. Again, he traveled the two of them into Percy's bed. Percy was still out cold. His chest didn't seem to be moving.

"Oh gods," Nico whispered. He ran over to his back pack on his desk, grabbing the plastic bag of ambrosia from the front pocket. He forced a small piece into Percy's mouth. Making sure he swallowed it. Percy took a deep breath. Nico sighed with relief. He wiped the blood off with a water bottle and a clean towel.

"Percy?" Nico asked, tapping Percy's cheeks. "Wake up Percy."

Percy's eyes fluttered open. Once he saw Nico he smiled slightly. Then fell asleep again. Nico smiled, removing the sleeping boy's shoes and throwing the blanket over him.

Nico decided to let him sleep it off. It was only one in the afternoon, he would try to wake him in a few hours. Nico sat at his desk, pulling a book from his backpack. He read in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Around five that afternoon, Nico was getting tired of waiting for Percy to wake up. His stomach was growling, and he wanted to eat something else than potato chips. On a torn piece of paper, Nico wrote a quick note telling Percy, in case he woke up, that he was getting them dinner at the cafeteria. He double checked that his school ID card was in his wallet and his keys. He threw on his favorite gray denim jacket before locking the door behind him.

There were some boys walking to the cafeteria as well, but it didn't seem too crowded. Inside the big open room, there were maybe fifteen people eating at the tables. The choices were bland, but at least they had soups. Nico figured solid foods wouldn't be a wise decision. He walked over to where they displayed the little to go containers. Nico frowned, what kind does Percy like?

"Are you sick too?"

Nico turned around, a tall boy with ginger hair pulled back into a bun sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He was pale with many freckles, wearing sweat pants and a hoodie with a basketball logo.

"No," Nico shook his head, "my roommate is."

The ginger nodded, "Yeah there's something going around," he narrowed his eyes and looked at the people around them.

Nico smiled politely and returned to the soups, reading the logos trying to remember if he's ever seen Percy eat it.

"Can never go wrong with chicken noodle," the sick boy stepped toward the containers and grabbed a bowl. Nico kept his distance.

"Right, hah," Nico replied awkwardly. He grabbed tomato soup and waited for the boy to move. Once he did Nico then took a chicken noodle soup for Percy. And a few crackers.

"Are you eating here?" ginger asked, following Nico to the display of bottled drinks.

"No, I wish," Nico tucked a bottle of water and Coke under his arm, balancing the bowls on top of each other. It was true, he did wish he could stay here instead of going back to his dorm. He was still upset with Percy. Sure, it's scary being with someone, especially a guy, in front of your father. But to completely disregard what happened? Nico shook his head. He can't stay mad at him, obviously it was a tough day for Percy with Poseidon showing up out of nowhere.

"Me either, I'll walk back with you."

Ginger kid let Nico wait in line first. The lunch lady seemed nice, she smiled and scanned the items, placing them in a green plastic grocery bag. Nico handed her his school ID which was like a debit card on campus. When the other kid was done Nico held the door open for him. It was dusk out, people were sitting on the benches or just walking around.

After twenty seconds in silence Nico said, "I'm Nico."

The other guy smiled, "Sisco. Nice to meet you Nico." He pointed at the dorms. "What floor are you?" Nico pointed roughly where he thought their window was. "Lucky, I'm on the first floor right by the common area. I can hear everything. These walls are way too thin."

"They are?" Nico blushed.

Sisco nodded. "I can hear my neighbor snoring all night."

"Oh gods," Nico whispered, breaking a sweat.

"Don't worry. Just jack it in the showers," Sisco laughed. Nico looked at him disgusted. "Sorry, sorry. But it's true."

"Thanks for the advice," Nico grumbled. He swiped his ID at the black box by the door. It unlocked and Sisco opened it.

"After you," he motioned with his grocery bag. Nico took one step up the stairs before Sisco spoke again. "Hey, there's a party tomorrow night. Very hush hush. If you wanted to come."

Nico looked at him, he had a huge smile on. "On a Sunday?"

Disco rolled his eyes dramatically, "Come on it'll be fun. Introduce yourself, freshman tend to be lonely." He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

"I'm not a freshman," Nico said.

"My bad, easy mistake. I can never tell. Here, add me on Snapchat," he pointed the screen at Nico's face, a yellow square with a ghost in the middle was on display.

Nico frowned and pulled out the old beat up flip phone.

"Holy shit!" Sisco was shocked. "Dude, you need to throw that away. You know what? Just give me your number," he changed his phone to add a new contact and handed it to him Nico did as he asked. "Sweet, I'll text you the address. Be there or be square." He shot a finger gun at Nico then walked in the other direction.

Nico was happy to be rid of that guy. Too outgoing for his taste. He climbed up the flights of stairs to the fourth floor, carefully holding the hot soups. Once he reached their door, he looked around for any people. It was clear. Nico shadow-traveled inside, appearing beside Percy's bed.

"Gods!" Percy practically jumped out of his skin. Then immediately winced and rest his head in his hands.

"Sorry," Nico said, he handed Percy a cup of soup, the crackers, and a plastic spoon. He threw the bottle of Coke on the bed.

"Thank you," he carefully opened the lid of the bowl.

Nico smiled, bringing his dinner to his desk. "We got invited to a party," Nico announced as he sat down on the chair.

Percy laughed. "We did?" He ripped open the crackers.

"Well, actually I did," Nico smirked. "Looks like you're not the cool one anymore."

"How rude," Percy joked. "Okay you are right. I haven't made one friend. It's ridiculous."

"You haven't gone anywhere," Nico slurped his tomato soup.

Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Did you want to go?"

"I think so, yeah. But it's okay I can go alone."

"Oh," Percy opened his Coke. The foam almost spilled out.

Nico saw he hurt him. "Just because of what happened today. Maybe another day of rest before classes actually start would be good."

"I'm fine Nico. I'll go," he took a swig of the soda. Nico nodded, they returned to their meal.

After they were done Nico collected the trash. He changed into comfortable sweat pants and a plain tee shirt. Percy watched him, not knowing what to exactly say. Nico sighed as he looked at his messy bed, grumbling about doing laundry in the morning. He stripped the sheets off and through them in a pile, completely prepared to sleep on the mattress with a throw blanket.

Percy sighed, "Come over here."

Nico shook his head no. "It's not that bad."

"I'm sorry Nico."

"About what?" He sat on his plain bed, removed his watch and placed it on the bedside table.

"With my dad. I should've told him that we were..." Percy scratched his arm uncomfortably. "We were you know."

Nico raised his hand to stop him from continuing. "Percy, we have been at this school a few days. Sure, I was a little mad at first but then when I thought about it, you're," he didn't finish.

"I'm what?"

"You're newly single. Just got out of a big relationship," Nico pulled the blanket over his legs. "I'm like you're, rebend, or something."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're not my _rebound_ Nico. Maybe I'm yours," Percy raised his eye brow at him.

"Excuse you?"

"Obviously I'm not your first, and I'm just saying you're a little," Percy shrugged, "kinky."

Nico glared at him. "I am over eighty years old. I have a lot of pent up energy. After I came out-" he shut himself up. "I am not discussing my sex life with you."

"That's not fair at all," Percy scoffed. "You're talking about mine."

"Because I'm in yours!"

Percy shook his head. "I'm confused now."

"Let's just not make anything official, okay? You don't have to tell your dad or anyone if you don't want to. I'm not your girlfriend," Nico explained.

"Okay, fine. But you're not sleeping like that," Percy lifted his blanket for Nico.

It was inviting, being against Percy again. Nico gave in and slid under the covers. Percy smiled, wrapping his arm around Nico's waist.

"I don't know how to feel around you," Nico whispered. He felt angry, hurt, but also warm, safe, comfortable. Gods how much he wanted him, yet at the same time how badly he wanted to keep things distant and separate. _Only been a few days_, he reminded himself. _He'll change his mind._

"I don't know either," Percy finally said. He leaned forward to kiss Nico's cheek, who in return smiled up at him.

Percy grinned confidently, he popped himself up on one elbow hoping to get Nico to do the same, so they could kiss more passionately. Piercing pain flooded between Percy's eyes. "Fuck," Percy whispered sharply. He sat up and knelt his head down into his hands.

"Percy?" Nico sat up as well, laying his hand on Percy's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he blinked as the headache died down. "Water."

Nico understood and brought back a bottle of water. He uncapped it, placing it into Percy's hands. Nico rubbed small circles onto his back. Percy took a sip. His face scrunched together in disgust. It tasted like metal and dirt.

"That's old," Percy grumbled. Old? Nico grabbed the bottle and took a sip. Seemed fine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nico asked very worried.

"Shush. Just a migraine. I'm fine," Percy smiled reassuringly.

Nico smiled back, swinging his leg over Percy. He sat on his lap and draped his arms around his shoulders. "Promise?"

Percy looked into Nico's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him. Softly, slowly applying more pressure. Nico parted his lips. Percy slid his tongue inside. They both moaned. They loved the feeling of their wet tongues against the other. Percy sucked on Nico's bottom lip. Nico moaned and rocked his hips against Percy once. Nico's tongue licked the corner of Percy's mouth before diving in again. Percy spread his legs slightly, placing his hand on Nico's lower back, then pushing him to grind again. Nico did, relishing the lust Percy was giving.

"Lay down," Nico ordered Percy.

Nico smirked as Percy did what he said. They were panting, sticky with sweat, arousal pumped through their veins. Nico laid between Percy's legs, dragging the basketball shorts down just barely enough for his dick to pop up. Nico skillfully slid his tongue up the long shaft, repeating the same motion down. Percy moaned softly as he did so. Nico pressed his tongue flat against the head, hot breath tickled the sensitive skin. His hand gripped the bottom of the shaft to keep it steady as he assaulted Percy with his tongue. It throbbed under his touch, waiting for more.

Slowly, Nico swallowed the head, tongue pressing against the small slit. Spit drooled out of his mouth, his hand stroked up and down, dragging the saliva with it. Percy mouth fell open in a haze. He drank in the sight of Nico sucking him off. Nico looked up into Percy's eyes as he bobbed his head up and down, twisting his hand around the pulsing cock. He pulled the shorts down further with his free hand. Percy's balls were squeezed by Nico, he pressed his thumb against the sack and rubbed tiny circles.

"Fuck," Percy moaned, slightly thrusting his hips.

Cum leaked out of the tip and coated Nico's tongue. He gasped and popped the head out of his mouth. He rubbed the head against his cheeks. The smell of Percy's manhood engulfing his senses. Nico removed his grip from Percy's dick. He prepared his throat, taking Percy inch by inch until he was at the hilt. Dark curly pubes tickled his nose. Nico held back his gag reflex, sucking harder than he ever has. Percy tilt his head back. Gods, why was Nico so good?

Nico took in his length again, picking up speed with each swallow. Percy thrust with the rhythm. Completely lost in the feeling. Wet slurping filled the darkness of the room. Moans escaped Percy's sexy lips. Percy's hands found Nico's hair, he gripped it tightly, forcing him harder down his dick. Nico gaged with each hard thrust yet loved it. The vibrations made Percy lose self-control.

"Nico. I'm close," Percy bent his legs slightly to give him more power thrusting. Nico shut his eyes, sucking and moaning. "Fuck. Fuck."

Thick hot ropes of cum spurt into Nico's mouth. Percy scrunched his face in ecstasy, riding out the powerful orgasm. Nico held onto Percy's hips as he swallowed as best he could. When he couldn't handle it, he pulled off. Cum leaked down Percy's flaccid dick. Percy panted loudly, one arm draped over his forehead. Nico smiled satisfied as he crawled up besides Percy.

"Happy now?" Nico asked softly, biting his lip. No response. "Percy?" Subtle soft snores. He rolled his eyes, "You're so paying for this," Nico whispered. He laid on his side, one arm on Percy's chest, head resting on the pillow, and drifted asleep to the sound of small snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

Screeches echoed through the dark cavern, bouncing off the walls then trailing behind Percy. His muscles ached as he lifted his head. Squinting down the tunnel, he saw nothing except the red dirt he was kneeling on. Above him red glowing eyes blinked slowly, the body masked by blackness. A strong burst of laughter erupted deep within the cavern, it pushed Percy onto his back. _Tartarus._

Percy forced himself on his bare feet and ran for his life. Sharp rocks cut and tore his skin. He tripped, bounced his head on the ground. Groaning, he stood up, white dots danced around him as he struggled to regain his balance. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

Talons pierced through his shoulders, his feet lifted off the ground. Percy screamed, withering in pain. Powerful leathery wings flew him upward, he couldn't tell how high he was. Suddenly he was let go, falling. He reached out for anything to grab but there was nothing. Percy braced himself for impact though none came. He fell for hours. His gut trembled that familiar feeling of water. Then he crashed into a murky green swamp.

When he opened his mouth to breathe only water came hurling down his throat and into his lungs. He thrashed his arms to get to the surface. Something slimy pulled him down further by his ankle. He kicked furiously. The water did not respond to his powers, nothing was working. Another minute of fighting passes, Percy's eyes struggle to stay open, his arms and legs float helplessly. A horrifying sea creature with sharp fangs, silky skin, and human like features swims towards Percy. Before he loses conciseness the creature lunges for his head.

Percy bolts upright, panting and sweating. He looks around, Nico is struggling to put the fitted sheet on his bed. The sunlight is diminished by the shut curtains. Percy throws the covers off him, still naked, he walks behind Nico and wraps his arms around him.

"You stink," Nico pouts, "and you're sweaty." He wiggled out of Percy's arms.

Percy laughed, "Good morning to you too," grabbing his shower towel and a change of clothes from the wardrobe. "I'll go shower."

"Thank gods," Nico mumbled, he fluffed his pillow.

Percy was thankful for a hot shower. It gave him some room to think. He thought maybe it was just PTSD, Annabeth warned him after they escaped Tartarus that it could happen. But what about Poseidon? His concern over Percy's power was a little worrisome. But Percy tested t in the shower, he was able to will himself dry without a problem. Also, it could've been a normal nightmare. Not everything that happened to demigods has to be _because _of gods. Percy shook off his worries.

His teeth were brushed, had clean clothes on. He felt like a million bucks. He smirked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, ruffling with his hair to make it look messy but still styled. Walking back to their room he remembered about the party tonight. He was excited to have some fun before being doomed with homework. Nico was texting on his flip phone by the window.

"I hate this thing," Nico said as Percy closed the door. "The buttons are useless."

"Maybe Leo can do something about it," Percy said. He placed his hand on Nico's cheek and kissed him softly. "You smell nice," he noted.

Nico smiled, "How's your head?"

"Fine. Shower helped," Percy leaned in for another kiss. Nico welcomed him, pressing himself against the other. Percy moved his hand behind Nico's head. Nico's phone buzzed. He flipped open the phone, Percy sighed annoyed.

"Sorry, it's about tonight," Nico apologized, "it's a bonfire thing."

"Like camp," Percy sat down on Nico's bed and opened the water bottle from last night.

"If they start singing, I'm leaving," Nico said seriously.

"That's a deal." He took a swig of water. It still tasted like metal.

"Well, we have 6 hours to kill."

"What time does it start?"

"Five," Nico sat beside Percy, he slid his hand slowly up his shirt. Percy flinched from Nico's cold finger tips.

A silent chuckle whispered behind Percy, he turned but no one was there. Nico scrunched his eye brows together concerned. When he faced Nico again he jumped up onto his feet. A fury crouched in the corner of the bed behind Nico, with its wings tucked. Red eyes, brass talons. Not a fury, an arai.

"Nico," Percy whispered, "come here slowly." He reached for riptide in his back pocket. Nico clenched his jaw, he took one step toward Percy then spun around. There was nothing.

"Gods Percy. You scared the shit out of me," Nico yelled.

"What?" he blinked, it was just the two of them.

"Don't ever do that again," Nico punched Percy's shoulder.

Percy winced and held the bruising skin. "Ow! I thought I saw a..." he faltered, "a spider."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I can't believe Percy Jackson is scared of spiders."

"Yeah, crazy," he reached for his laptop. "You know, let's just watch a movie or something." He desperately wanted to change the subject.

They ended up falling asleep thirty minutes into Star Wars. Neither seemed to care for it. By the time they woke up they had an hour to get ready for the party.

Nico squeezed into tight black skinny jeans, they were ripped on the thighs and knees. He rolled the ends of the black tee-shirt sleeves for style. The outfit made him look slim, at the same time showing off his new muscles. Nico didn't realize just how handsome and sexy he looked, even when he wasn't trying.

"You're wearing that?" Percy asked, standing behind Nico as he looked in the mirror. Unimpressively Percy wore faded blue jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood hoodie.

"What's wrong with it?" Nico asked, pulling his hair back into a small pony tail, curly strands fell onto his face. He reminded Percy of a hot boy in Italy on one of those scooters, like in a movie.

"Nothing, you look good," Percy bit his bottom lip. Nico kissed Percy.

"Lose the hoodie," Nico said. He sat on the chair to tie his shoes.

"Hey! I'm a proud camp counselor," he crossed his arms in defense.

"Fine, fine," Nico stood, spritzing himself with a cologne from Hades. "Are you driving?" he pulled on a black leather jacket.

Percy groaned. "Can't you just," he made a poof sound.

"Okay," before they left Nico texted Sisco that they were here. He grabbed Percy's arm and next thing they knew, they were standing behind an old beat up Jeep.

Percy breathed in the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to set behind a large lake. Pine trees surrounded a two-story wooden cabin with a wraparound porch. Sisco responded saying they were out back. Nico took Percy's hand into his and lead him around the cabin. Small waves washed up onto shore, a few yards away three boys were struggling to start a fire, Sisco sat in one of the folded chairs motioning a flicking movement with his hand and shouting. Nico pulled Percy with him.

"Hey," Nico introduced himself. Sisco looked up and raised his hands. The two other boys stopped arguing about the flint and steel.

"Welcome!" Sisco said, standing up, he held his hand out for Percy to shake. "Sisco."

"Percy," he shook his hand with a tight grip. Sisco was taller than him by maybe four inches.

"Ow, god damn," Sisco laughed, letting go politely. He pointed at the guys. "This here is Craig and Scotty."

Scotty was the one holding the flint and steal. He was shorter than Nico, pale and had buzzed hair. He wore a gray hoodie with "Class of 2019" printed in black. Craig waved at Nico and Percy. His hair was wavy and brown, dark skin, and as tall as Sisco. A long-sleeved black shirt with a number 14 stamped the front and sleeves.

"Thank you for coming," Scotty spoke with a southern accent, he crouched back down. He sparked the steel, but no flame came. "I couldn't stand another ten minutes with these two."

Craig smacked the back of Scotty's head. "Don't be a dick."

Percy laughed, "Do you need help with that?"

Nico sat down in an empty chair besides Sisco. Percy took the steel from Scotty and easily sparked a small flame. He knelt, blowing under the flame and adding crumbled paper on top. Slowly but surely the logs of wood caught on fire.

Craig sighed heavily, "Thank you Jesus." He clapped his hands.

They sat in their chairs. Percy next to Nico, he pulled his chair closer, so he could put his arm around his shoulders. Nico was shocked at the public display of affection. The fire was small enough for everyone to see each other's faces but kept them warm in the chilled night.

"Alright kids," Sisco said, he pulled a cooler over in front of him and flipped the lid open. "I got blankets here," he pointed at the ground to his left, "and I got chips, marshmallows, hotdogs," he held up a can of beer, "anyone want a drink?" Craig and Scotty raised their hands, they caught the cans and cracked open the lids.

"I'll have one," Nico reached for a can.

"Really?" Percy asked, shocked but not judgmental. Nico shrugged as he drank the chilled beer. He's drank with Hades before.

"Percy?" Sisco wiggled a can.

"No thanks, I'm good," Percy shook his head.

The fire crackled and sparks flew, smoke rose into the clear starry night.

"So, where you two from?" Scotty asked. He took sips from the can every so often.

"Manhattan," Percy responded, "came down here for school." He squeezed Nico's arm.

"Like New York?" Craig asked. "Dang, wish I could go there."

"And leave this dump?" Sisco pretended to be hurt, clutching his heart. "How could you!"

Craig laughed. "I just want to leave. Like to Greece! Ugh! What a dream."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "He took one mythology class and practically fell in love," he explained.

Nico laughed, "Greece can be very beautiful." Nico leaned forward and took a bag of potato chips from the cooler.

"Shut the fuck up. You've been?" Craig asked.

"Here we go..." Sisco said. Scotty smirked.

Percy nodded, "We both have," he popped a chip in his mouth.

"How?" Craig leaned forward in amazement.

"Boat," Nico said. Percy laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Where else have you been?" asked Craig.

"Oh gods," Percy thought, "Italy, Venice, Croatia," Nico remembered the unpleasant experience there, "Rome-"

Sisco whistled, "I've only been to Kansas." Nico laughed.

"That's amazing," Craig was astonished.

Percy shrugged, he spoke before swallowing his food, "Has its ups and downs."

Scotty pointed at Percy in approval, "Jet lag."

"Something like that."

Nico finished his beer and set the can down on the ground. Percy adjusted his arm comfortably back around Nico.

"Ready boys?" Sisco smirked, he reached under his chair. Craig and Scotty wooed.

"Ready for what?" Percy asked.

Sisco held up a plastic bag with three thin tubes of paper, twisted on the ends. Percy was still confused.

"Weed, Percy," Nico whispered to him.

"You've done this?" Percy responded. Okay, this was a little surprising. Scared fragile Nico was no more apparently.

"Well, I've-"

"Finally, a party," Sisco said as he opened the bag, pulling one joint out. He held the joint and a lighter out for Nico to grab. "You're the guests."

Nico thanked him, he put the open end of the joint between his lips and lit the twisted end. He took small puffs until the joint was fully lit.

"Better than Scotty," Craig joked.

"Shut up," Scotty said.

Nico took a long drag, held the smoke in for a few seconds, then blew it out slowly. Percy watched silently, still in shock but honestly kind of turned on. Nico held the joint for Percy to grab.

"Oh, umm," Percy said.

"Only if you want to," Nico said softly.

Why not, right? Percy took the joint, he tried to inhale as much as Nico did.

"Woah woah, too much man," Sisco warned.

He was right. Percy coughed a lot, his throat burned and his eyes watered. Nico took the joint and handed it to Scotty while patting Percy's back. They continued to pass the joint until it was almost burnt out. Percy made sure to only breathe in as much as he could handle. Percy felt like he was sinking in his seat. The group of boys shared another joint.

Minutes went by. Sisco passed out the blankets and added two more logs in the fire. Nico laid a blanket across him and Percy's laps. Percy looked at the gorgeous boy cuddling up to him.

"I wish I was in Greece," Craig said suddenly, staring into the fire with red eyes.

Sisco giggled, "Man shut up."

"With a sword, and a cloak," he went on.

"I have a sword," Percy said, he nodded. "It's true."

"And you didn't bring it?" Craig was hurt.

Percy shook his head and stood up, a little out of it. He reached for the pen in his pocket.

"Percy," Nico said.

"Babe," Percy said, "they're cool." Nico agreed and waited for the other boys' reactions. Percy held out the ballpoint pen for all to see.

"The fuck?" Scotty laughed hard.

Percy uncapped the pen. Riptide formed into his hand perfectly. The fire made the celestial bronze shimmer in the night.

Sisco's jaw dropped, "I'm tripping right now."

Nico burst into laughter, Percy grinned his cocky and heroic grin.

"Celestial bronze," Percy waved the sword back and forth. Craig stood up and walked over to Percy.

"Can I hold it?" Craig asked, Percy transferred the sword handle into Craig's hand. He held it up with both hands.

Scotty stood up as well, he raised his hand and basically ran over, "I want a try."

"Is it real?" asked Craig.

"Yes," Nico answered, "celestial bronze won't hurt you though."

"Why the fuck do you have a real sword with you?" Sisco was very concerned.

"We all have something to protect us," Percy said causally. Both Nico and Percy had no filter at the moment.

"We?" Scotty asked, now holding Riptide carefully.

Nico stood from his chair, the blanket falling to the ground. All turned to look at him. He held out his right hand and concentrated on the shadows to bring his sword to him. The sword was three feet long, black, and made of Stygian iron, it glowed a faint purple. It seemed to swallow all light. Sisco stood up, knocking back his chair.

"What is happening?" He said.

Craig giggled, "This is so cool."

Nico laughed as he adjusted his grip, he hasn't held his sword in quite a while. "It's a lot to explain."

"Pft, now you have to," Scotty gave Percy Riptide back.

Percy capped the pen and returned it to his pocket. Craig pointed and slapped Scotty repeatedly. Percy sat down in his chair, "Maybe we shouldn't. I don't know."

"Come on dude," Sisco pleaded, holding his hands up in a prayer.

Nico stuck the tip of his sword in the dirt before sitting. "It can be dangerous."

The mortal boys sat down, eager to hear.

"Okay, but you have to swear not to tell anyone," Percy said, they shook their heads. "On the River of Styx." A powerful swear.

"The what?" Sisco laughed. Nico glared at him, this was not a joking matter.

"You have to say it," said Percy. They repeated him. Wind picked up, carrying the smoke a different direction, almost downward.

"So," Nico began, "you know about the gods?"

"Jesus?" Scotty asked.

Nico shook his head, "No, like Hades, Greek." He avoided saying Poseidon and Zeus with the off chance they were listening.

"I do!" Craig clapped his hands as if he won.

"Well," Percy continued, "we're their...," he thought about what to say, "children."

"Children?" Sisco asked not buying it.

"Yeah. Have you ever seen the movie Hercules? It's like that."

Nico rolled his eyes. Hades still hates the way they made his skin blue.

"I call bullshit," Scotty admitted.

"It's true," Nico confirmed.

"Alright, then who's your parents?" Sisco leaned back, arms crossed.

"Poseidon," Percy said," and my mom's a baker."

"Hades," Nico said.

The demigods watched their facial expressions, they still didn't believe them.

Percy groaned and stood up, "Come on." He walked towards the lake. Nico followed, then the others. Percy stood just by the edge of the water. An uneasy feeling washed over him. He shook it off, probably just the high wearing off. Marijuana seemed to have a weakened effect on demigods, based on Nico's theory.

"What are we doing? It's cold," Scotty wrapped the blanket around him.

"I'll prove it to you," Percy said. He shoved his palm forward. The water below him moved with his strength, a huge wave formed and crashed. Craig pulled Scotty back.

"What the fuck?" Sisco screamed. "Oh god, I think that pot was laced."

Percy continued to maneuver the water, he twirled his index finger. Out in the middle of the lake a tunnel of water started twisting, gaining height with every second that passed. Craig was cheering behind him, Scotty was in full shock, and Sisco was repeating, "Oh my god." Percy dropped his hands, water crashed down. Why was he so worn out? Nico rubbed his back as he caught his breath.

"That was amazing," Craig was laughing and shaking an annoyed Scotty frantically.

"So, you're actually..." Sisco stuttered.

"Demigods, yes," Nico said.

"Wow," Craig whistled. "What can you do?"

They walked up back to the fire pit. "I don't want to scare you guys," Nico chided.

"You can't scare us," Scotty spoke with confidence while wrapped like a burrito.

"I can conjure the dead, bring them out of their graves, speak to them," he shadow-traveled behind Scotty, "control them." Scotty jumped forward, a shiver went down his spine.

"Incredible," Craig clapped his hands. Percy was surprised how well they were handling this.

"So, then why are you guys here?" Sisco asked.

Percy shrugged, piercing a hot dog with a skewer. He held it over the flames. "I missed some school, so my mom told me this place was safe for me. Nico's here because..." he faltered. He didn't know why.

"My father wants me to finish some education before I work in the Underworld," Nico said. It wasn't exactly a lie, Hades did want Nico to be taught in the mortal world for a few years. He just left out the Chiron part.

"Underworld?" Sisco mumbled.

"Like their hell," Craig explained.

"Oh," Scotty said.

"Work?" Percy asked Nico. "What do you mean?"

"He has a job for me to do," Nico said.

Percy shook his head, the burnt hot dog fell off the skewer and into the fire. "Like forever?"

Nico crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't think it was such a big deal. "I'll be his advisor."

"Advisor? But... What about college?" Percy pressed, walking over to Nico. The three other boys could tell the subject was getting heated, they ate snacks and pretended not to listen.

"Why would I go to college?" That was the last thing on Nico's mind.

"Because that's what people do. Graduate high school, then go to college, and get a job."

"No," Nico said. "That's what _normal_ people do."

"You can't stay in the Underworld for the rest of your life."

"Why not? I'll actually be helping people."

"Dead people," Percy argued, "their lives are already over. Yours isn't."

"This isn't your decision," Nico raised his voice.

"No shit, I'm just saying it's a dumb one. Really dumb."

"What's dumb is that you're being a selfish prick," Nico snapped, built up anger and confusion bubbled out of him.

"Excuse you?" Percy glared.

Scotty whispered, "Yikes," to his friends. They agreed.

"'Nico you're so beautiful,'" Nico mimicked Percy. "'Nico, I want you. Nico you can't go to the Underworld.' It hasn't even been a week. You can't act like you care so deeply when you have never reached out to talk to me before."

Percy groaned, "We've already talked about this. I don't know why this is all happening, okay?"

Nico laughed coldly, "You think that's a good reason?"

"That's what I told you before. You were fine with it then."

"No. I wasn't," Nico shoved Percy out of his way. Percy pulled him back from walking away.

"What do you want me to say?" Percy looked into Nico's eyes.

Nico glared daggers at him. "Make up your mind." He shook off Percy's grip and pulled his sword out of the ground. He took one step and was gone, melted into the shadows.

"Nico!" Percy called after him. He sighed, defeated.

Sisco held out a hot dog with ketchup and mustard, "Hotdog?"

Percy took it. "Thanks," he grumbled, falling back into a chair.

"Don't worry," Scotty said, "all couples fight."

"Yeah," Percy said, he stared into the low burning fire, "but Nico can hold a grudge pretty well. I think I fucked up big time."

"Damn, that sucks," Craig said. Scotty punched his shoulder. "Ow!" He hissed.

"We should head back, getting late," Sisco announced.

"Can I have a ride?" Percy asked. Sisco nodded.

Craig and Sisco collected the trash and threw it in the cooler. Scotty stomped on the embers, lightly like he was afraid he would burn. Percy flicked his wrist, water from the lake hovered over and fell over the fire pit. It sizzled.

"Still amazing," Craig said.

When they were done collecting the blankets and chairs, they loaded everything into Sisco's old Jeep. The drive wasn't long, but it was still enough for Percy to fall into a deep sadness. He replayed what Nico said in his head repeatedly. Make up your mind. Percy didn't know. He liked being around Nico, a lot. Was it really because he wanted a rebound? No, it couldn't be. He cared too much about Nico.

Their dorm room was empty, the lights were off, and the blinds were closed. Percy slumped his shoulders. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed in his bed. He'll be back for class, Percy told himself. He'll be back.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy woke up to the alarm exhausted. All night he dreamt of being lost in Tartarus running from an arai. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, keeping them closed because the light hurt his head. After a few minutes he had the strength to stand up. Nico wasn't there. He's already at class, Percy convinced himself.

The school's uniform was atrocious. Black blazer and slacks, black leather shoes, a white dress shirt, and a tie. Sadly, he missed the casual Friday on the first day of school. Percy tucked the shirt inside his pants. He tried to remember how his mom tied the tie when they were practicing. He got too frustrated and stuffed it in the backpack. Maybe he'd run into Sisco before class starts for help. Percy sprayed himself twice with cologne. He heard a slight buzz. Percy jumped on his bed and flipped open his phone. It wasn't Nico, just his mom.

_Have a great first day! Love you! Send pictures!_

Percy made a face in disgust at the request for a picture, he stood in front of the mirror once more, forced a smile, and posed for a very awkward mirror selfie. He sent it to his mom.

_couldnt figur out tie luv u 2_

After double checking he had everything in his backpack, he left the room. There were thirty minutes until class started, he ran down the stairs quickly hoping to grab an apple in the cafeteria, so he didn't starve. Other boys were dressed in their uniforms, walking gloomily across the square. A few paces in front of Percy he spotted two tall guys, one with red hair.

"Excuse me," Percy said to the group of two boys blocking his path. They parted for Percy to run up to Sisco, Craig, and Scotty. "Hey," he adjusted his backpack.

"Hello mighty Poseidon," Sisco kidded. Scotty snorted in amusement.

"Where's Nico?" Craig asked, looking behind his shoulder.

"I think he left early," Percy said, hoping it was true.

"Oh," Scotty said, "what class do you have?"

Percy folded out the crumpled paper from his back pocket and read, "Algebra two with Mrs. Nash."

"Cool I'm in that one," Sisco cheered. "Are you a junior?"

Percy held the cafeteria door for everyone, they thanked him. "Senior."

"Shit, my bad," Sisco laughed uncomfortably.

"It's okay, I suck at math," Percy shrugged. He followed them to the salad bar line. He grabbed an apple.

"Lucky for us, Craig is a mathematician," Sisco patted Craig's back as they waited to check out.

"Not to brag or anything but I'm in AP Calc," he swiped his student ID. Percy and Sisco followed suit.

"That's literally the definition of bragging," Scotty pointed out.

In algebra Sisco and Percy didn't get to sit next to each other. All teachers had seating charts apparently. None of his other classes were with the guys. Most of the day he stared out the window. During lunch the four of them sat outside on the grass to eat their sandwiches.

At three o clock the students were released to go back to their dorms. The rule was absolute silence until four thirty to let people focus on their homework. Percy could hear faculty members walking by his door every so often. He tried focusing on reading the first chapter of _Of Mice and Men. _But the letters kept flipping on him, the more he stared the more they moved. It took him an hour to get through it all. Honestly, he could barely remember what happened. He spent the last thirty minutes working out, crunches, pushups, jumping jacks. It felt good to be doing something again.

Percy laid on the floor in the middle of the room to stretch out his back. He flipped open his phone and called Nico. It rang for a while before a recorded voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, the voice mail box has not been-"

He hung up. His head ached, and he felt nauseous. Crawling over to his desk, he opened the drawer and nibbled on a square of ambrosia. It tasted like Sally's homemade brownies. The headache went away.

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Percy adjusted to his new daily routine. Wake up, dress, meet up with the guys, class, homework, quick workout, shower, then sleep. Although it sounded easier than it was. Each time Percy came back to the dorm or woke up in the morning he expected to see Nico, he never was there. His nightmares increasingly worsened to the point where he would sit awake at night curled in a ball, shaking. Now he kept the lights on, afraid that Tartarus himself would be standing there watching him. He had no appetite, and when he did it made him so nauseous he would throw it up.

Working out stopped being as refreshing as before. It was a task that he dreaded, so he cut the workout almost completely. By Friday his clothes were a lot looser, his arms looked thinner and less toned. Dark circles seemed to be permanently under his eyes. And he was almost out of ambrosia. Every time his body ached from pains he would eat more just for a few hours of relaxation.

Grover, Jason, and Frank texted him almost every day. Percy ignored them, he didn't want to look like anything else but a strong hero. Arrogance perhaps. He spoke to his mom every night before bed. When they would say goodnight, he would tear up thinking about home. His new friends were great, but this wasn't where he wanted to be.

Saturday morning Percy tried to sleep in as long as he could, he still was wearing the schools tee shirt for casual Friday's. Someone was knocking on the door. Percy blinked slowly. Maybe if he stayed there they would go away. The knocking turned into banging.

"I'm coming!" Percy yelled, annoyed. Percy kicked off his covers, making his way over to the door. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants off the floor and put them on. When he opened the door he asked rudely, "What?"

Blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses Jason had on a huge smile. "Perce!"

"Jason?" Percy pulled the door closer to his side to hide the messy room. "What-What are you doing here?" he peeked down the hall to see if anyone else was here.

"I was in the neighborhood," he looked Percy up and down quickly. "Thought I would stop by."

"Oh, um, sure, okay. Let me just change really quick," Percy said.

"Can I come in-" the door closed in his face before he could finish.

Quickly, Percy changed into a Camp Half-Blood Counselor shirt and jeans. The shirt was baggy on his thin frame. He stumbled trying to slip on his sneakers. Going through a mental checklist he patted his pockets. Phone, keys, wallet. He opened the door and closed it as quick as possible.

"Okay," Percy panted, sweat dipped off his brow. "Let's go."

"Alright," Jason noticed Percy's cheekbones looked more pronounced than usual. He followed him down the stairs and through the common area.

"Lord Percy!" Craig shouted from one of the couches before Percy could open the door to the parking lot. He waved his hand for them to come over.

Jason asked Percy, "Lord?" while they walked over to the three boys on the couch.

"Hey guys," Percy said. He pointed at Jason. "This is Jason. Friend from camp."

"He's one too?" Scotty asked, he looked over at Sisco. "They're everywhere."

Jason laughed and turned his head confused, "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing," Percy pushed Jason towards the doors. "They're weird."

"If you're getting food, bring us something!" Sisco yelled after them.

The glass doors closed behind them.

"So, food?" Percy asked. He briskly walked to his car.

"Sure Perce," Jason followed close behind.

They sat inside, Percy turned on the engine, rolling out of the parking space. Percy tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel as he drove, his leg bounced. He felt like Jason was staring at him.

"Taco Bell?" Percy asked, eyes not leaving the road.

"Yeah, I've never been," Jason said.

The afternoon sun was bright, it bothered Percy's eyes. He reached for the sunglasses tucked in the sun visor. It calmed his anxiety a little. They parked in front of the fast food restaurant. Jason got out first, Percy took a minute to breathe deeply. His heart was racing from nerves. Why was he nervous? He got out of the car after Jason gave him a weird look outside.

At the counter Jason took his time ordering, in the end he chose a large nacho with a drink.

"I'll have a taco," Percy smiled politely at the employee.

"That's it?" Jason asked. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, not that hungry."

Jason gave the employee a twenty and walked over to the soda machine to fill his drink. Percy sat in a booth next to a window and took off the sunglasses. One of the workers brought the tray of food to him before Jason was finished. Percy thanked them. Jason sat down across from Percy and punched the straw through the lid. Percy watched him eat a nacho.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked bluntly. He didn't touch his taco yet.

Jason avoided his gaze. "Wanted to hang out," he sipped the soda.

"Why are you here?" Percy repeated with a stern voice.

"Okay," he sighed then spoke quickly, "Nico wanted me to come check on you."

"You talked to him?" Percy leaned forward. "What did he say?"

Jason swallowed another chip. "He has some ghost stuff going on, I don't know," he returned his focus to the nachos. "This is good."

"Jason!" Percy banged his fist on the table.

"Dang, alright, calm down. He just wanted me to see how you were doing, and well," Jason looked up at Percy's face.

"Well?"

"You don't look too hot," he admitted.

Percy shook his head and leaned back. "I'm fine," fully believing he was. He's been through worse.

"It's okay if you're not."

"I'm fine, Grace," Percy glared.

Jason straightened his posture. "I could call everyone over here, _Jackson. _Do you want Piper walking in, telling you to get your shit together? What about Coach Hedge? He'd kick your ass if he saw you sitting here."

"No," Percy grumbled.

"Exactly," Jason nodded in approval, "so don't act like a dick towards me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought. I'm taking you to camp for the weekend."

"Jupiter?"

Jason shoveled a stack of chips in his mouth, a gruesome sight to see. "No, Half-Blood."

Percy scratched the back of head. "I don't know..."

"Nico's there," crumbs fell out of his mouth. "You didn't hear that from me."

"You said he had ghost things."

"Yeah, that was a cover," Jason shrugged.

Percy thought it over. This was maybe his time to apologize. "Fine," Percy said.

"Great, we'll leave now," Jason stood up, collecting the trash on the tray.

"I need to grab my stuff," Percy stood as well.

"It's for one night, you'll be fine," he waved him off. They walked outside. Percy pulled out his car keys. "We're not driving there. Are you kidding? That'll take forever."

Percy stepped back, "No. No Jason."

Jason wiggled his eyebrows at him and stepped closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around Percy and shot up into the sky. Percy screamed and held on for dear life. He shut his eyes, gripping Jason's shirt. It only took a few minutes of harsh winds before Percy felt land under his feet. Jason was getting better with speed. Percy pushed Jason off him and hurled up his stomach.

"Woah," Jason pat Percy's back. "Just let it out," Jason gagged and looked away. "Oh gods that's gross."

Once Percy was done, he shakily stood up. They were next to Thalia's old pine tree. Percy looked down the hill at the cabins, the lake, the rock wall.

"Welcome back," Jason pat Percy's shoulder and walked down the hill. Percy followed, wiping the sweat off his face.

There weren't that many campers since school was going on. Jason and Percy walked past the Big House to the cabins. Sometimes a person would point at them in awe. Percy still found it weird that they did that, like he was a walking myth or something.

When they came up to the big three's cabins, Percy noticed a short curly haired boy leaning on the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy!" Leo ginned. When he got a better look at Percy his smile faded. He definitely looked frailer than a few months ago. Leo hugged him anyway.

"Hey dude," Percy patted his back.

"So dope you could come tonight. We're playing capture the flag in a few hours," he elbowed Jason's side.

"Yeah, were going to win. With your help," Jason pointed at Percy.

"You'd probably lose without me," Percy laughed, wiping sweat on his shirt. The blasting sun didn't help.

"He's not wrong," Leo mumbled under his breath. Jason smacked the back of his head.

"Percy?"

Percy looked to the right. Nico stepped out of the Hades cabin. He looked amazing as per usual.

"Nico!" Percy stumbled over to him. "Hey. Hey Nico."

"Hi," Nico shut the door behind him, shooting a glare at Jason. Jason acted like nothing was wrong.

"I'm here for a couple days. No homework so," Percy's laugh died out.

Nico looked at his face. He was sweating profusely, eyes red from lack of sleep. His clothes looked a little too big on him. "Capture the flag is today," Nico said.

"Yeah. Leo told me," he pointed behind him. "Um, so could we maybe talk?"

Nico nodded. "Sure. Later though? I told Chiron that I would help some Morpheus kids at the strawberry fields. Make sure they don't fall asleep."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, later then," Percy tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Nico walked off.

Leo and Jason walked up behind Percy.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out," Jason patted Leo's head. "Go get ready Percy. Your armor should be on your bed. Meet us at Zeus' fist at three."

"Sweet, thank you guys," Percy said. He opened the door to the Poseidon cabin.

It looked the same. Tyson's bed was still neatly made for when he visits. Pictures of the seven on the Argo 2 and his family were taped on the wall by his bunk bed. His armor rest on the blue comforter. Someone must have polished it because the old grime and blood was gone. In the dresser he found a pair of shorts that he changed into.

He picked up the heavy celestial bronze cuirass (full torso) and placed it over his shoulders. He tied the straps securely on both sides. Percy tried to adjust it for more comfort, but it was slightly too big. Then he tied on the greaves (calf and forearm armor). Percy was excited to wear his new helmet Leo made when he went back home. He said it was designed from the Chalcidian helmets ancient Greek warriors wore. Percy was just glad it didn't have that stupid feather looking thing. He tucked it under his arm.

Percy waited inside his cabin until he saw other campers dressed for battle. Before he left, he tore a square of Ambrose in half and popped it in his mouth. He walked with a few children of Demeter. They told Percy that they couldn't play Friday because of a monster loose in the forest. A comforting thought.

All campers circled around the boulders. Jason sat on top. He yelled out, "You know your teams. Red is north of the creek, blue is south." Percy looked around for Nico. "No maiming or killing. You have twenty minutes to hide your flag. First team to cross the creek with it wins. Go!"

Half of the group split up and ran towards the creek. People shoved past Percy telling him to get out of the way. Jason jumped down from the fist. Percy made his way over to him with his helmet on. The red team circled around Jason. Nico and Leo stood behind him. He gave out orders for four kids to hide the flag deep within the woods, our last line of defense. The rest he split in half, one half will walk up and down the creek to lure the blue team over. Once they do Jason's strongest offense will cross the creek and rush their defenses.

"Coming with me will be Nico, Leo and Percy," Jason pointed at Percy who was standing at the back of the crowd. Heads turned to look at him. "Okay, we're winning this tonight, get moving!" They followed his directions without question, running to their designated places. Jason looked at the three of us. "Buddy system if we get separated. Leo's with me. Nico you're with Percy."

Percy smiled at Nico, Nico didn't see. Jason led the way to a well-hidden area near the edge of the camps boarders yet close enough to the creek. Percy thanked the gods he ate ambrosia before he left or otherwise he would probably be winded from the short run. Jason crouched on the ground. The others did the same.

"Perce, let us know when they cross the water," Jason whispered.

Percy closed his eyes and listened to the creek flowing through the forest. He tried to focus on the water rushing, nothing came. He opened his eyes. "Jason," Percy whispered. Nico and Leo looked at him.

"What?" Jason's eyes darted back and forth, looking for anyone.

"I, um, can't," Percy said.

"Yes, you can. Stop messing around."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes again. He pictured the creek in his mind. He thought of the turns it makes and the fish that swim in it. Percy's head pounded. He opened his eyes panting and dripping in sweat. "I can't," he shook his head, "I can't."

Jason looked at him in disbelief. "We're going to get crushed," he stood up sword in hand. "We have to go help them defend the flag."

"You guys go on," Percy heaved, sitting on the ground, he leaned back on a tree and removed the helmet. "I need a minute."

"Are you okay man?" Leo asked as he raised his hand to feel Percy's forehead.

Percy swatted it away, "Go. Don't lose this game. It'll be embarrassing for you."

"I'll stay here," Nico told Jason.

Jason looked between Nico and Percy. "Okay, come on Leo." They sprinted towards the flags hiding spot.

Percy leaned his head back, taking deep breaths slowly. Nico sat next to him. "What's wrong Percy?" he asked.

"A little tired," Percy smiled weakly.

"I think you need to tell Chiron."

Percy shook his head. "No. I think I have the flu. Is Will here? He can give me something-"

"This isn't the flu," Nico said.

"I didn't get my shot this year," Percy laughed. He coughed and wheezed.

Nico's hands trembled as he watched. "You have to tell Chiron."

Low deep laughter echoed in Percy's mind. "No, no," he said. Percy smacked his head against the tree bark. He covered his ears and lowered his head between his knees. The laughing became uncontrollable.

"Percy?" Nico squeezed Percy's arm. Percy couldn't hear him, he rocked back and forth waiting for it to pass.

"He's in here," Percy whispered. He clenched his hands into fists and hit them against his head. "He's in here."

"Percy, stop," Nico grabbed at his hands to stop him from hurting himself. He held them tight. "Look at me. Please."

Percy raised his head to look into Nico's eyes.

"I'm here," Nico spoke softly. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry," Percy croaked out, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," Nico wrapped his arms around Percy. "It's okay," he bit his quivering lip as Percy leaned into him. Nico ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay... We really have to go see Chiron."

"Please no," Percy pulled back. He didn't want Chiron to tell Poseidon. He wanted to prove to his father that he could handle this. "I just need time to figure out what to do."

Nico thought about it for a long minute. "Okay, you have one week Percy. But if you get worse you're getting help. Do you understand?"

"Yes, one week."

A horn blew in the distance. The game was over.

"Come on," Nico helped Percy stand up, holding the helmet in one hand.

"I don't want them to see me," Percy admitted. The campers would stare.

Nico nodded, he shadow-traveled them both inside Poseidon's cabin. Percy sighed in relief. He removed his armor and dropped it on the floor.

"I'll bring you some water," Nico turned to leave.

"Nico," Percy called out, Nico turned around. He cupped Nico's cheek with his right hand. "I missed you."

"You did?"

"Yes," he moved closer, looking down at his lips.

Nico sealed the space between them. His hands slowly slid up Percy's back in a warm embrace. Percy leaned into the simple but raw kiss. They fit together perfectly. When they separated their lips, Nico laid his head against Percy's chest. Percy hugged him tightly.

"You're going to be okay," Nico said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"I am okay, nothing I haven't dealt with before," Percy smiled.

"Who is he?" Nico looked up at Percy.

Percy's smile faded. "You've been there."

That puzzled Nico for a second. "Tartarus?"

"Pretty sure."

"How have you not gone crazy?" Nico asked astonished. He held Percy's head in his hands.

"Because I'm Percy Jackson," he smirked.

Nico stroked his thumbs across Percy's temples. "Just don't be stupid. You have limits," he warned him. "I'll bring us dinner. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

They kissed once more before Nico left the cabin. The door closed. Percy collapsed onto his bed. He had no idea where to start.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the long wait! I'm done with finals, so I'll have more time to update both stories I'm working on!**_

_**This chapter isn't that exciting (wink, wink), it's basically just to get the plot rolling.**_

_**Enjoy anyway!**_

* * *

After dinner, Nico fell asleep in Percy's bed by accident. Well, not a real accident. He hoped Percy would pass out before he had the chance to ask Nico to leave. Thank the gods Nico stayed because otherwise he would have missed the beautiful man beside him.

Nico gazed upon Percy's face as he slept on his back. His heart hurt at how sick he looked. But he was still just as handsome. Messy hair swept across the pillow, Percy's mouth hung open slightly, his chest heaving up and down slowly. Nico placed his hand over Percy's heart, the steady beating of his heart calmed Nico's nerves.

Minutes passed, and Nico found himself now laying his head on Percy's chest. Warmth spread through him as he wrapped his arms and legs around Percy. How could he ever leave this man alone again? Nico's mind wandered, he thought about Percy getting worse, what if they couldn't help him in time? What if Nico lost him. He closed his eyes, picturing a pale Percy with blue lips and hollowed cheeks. He gripped Percy's shirt with his fist. Nico found himself crying at the mere thought of Percy dying. His cheeks were wet from silent sobs.

Percy moved his head to the side, the arm under Nico came to life and wrapped itself around him. Taking a deep breath, Percy brought his other arm around Nico and squeezed him tightly, as if he would disappear at any moment. Nico breathed in deeply the scent of the ocean. He tilted his head up to look at Percy. Percy looked down and smiled sleepily, his hand-held Nico's cheek, his thumb gliding against the smooth skin.

"Percy," Nico whispered with his eyes shut. They stayed that way for a few more minutes. Safe in each other's embrace.

"Kiss me," Percy pleaded. Nico looked into his eyes, they were filled with sadness. Nico pushed himself up and pressed their lips together. Percy gripped Nico's hair, frantically asking for more.

Their tongues teased each other, hesitant at first then with more force. Nico adjusted himself onto Percy's lap. Nico pressed light kisses against Percy's jaw and down to his neck, he sucked and licked at the sensitive skin. Percy opened his mouth in a silent moan, tilting his head to the side. Their hips slowly grinding against the other. Percy pulled at Nico's shirt, he got the hint and leaned back to remove it. Nico watched as Percy's eyes darted across his chest and stomach. Warm hands caressed Nico's abs, gliding up to his shoulders then pulling him down for another passionate kiss. Nico tugged on Percy's shirt. He sat up as Nico pulled it over his head.

"Oh, Percy," Nico whispered, his fingertips lightly tracing Percy's ribs. His stomach was sunken in and Nico noticed sharp hip bones on the older boy. How did this happen so fast?

"Baby, shh," Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. Nico looked down at him with deep sorrow. Percy pressed his forehead on Nico's shoulder, "Please, don't look at me like that," he whispered.

Nico forced himself not to look at the spine jutting through his skin as he played with Percy's hair. He held back a sob, "I'm so sorry."

Percy shook his head, he kissed Nico's neck and chest. His actions stopped, and he hugged Nico so tight it hurt. When he pulled back Nico's cheek were wet with tears. Percy wiped them with his thumbs. "I'm right here," he said. "I'm still here." Nico nodded lightly.

"You're going to be okay," Nico's throat felt like broken glass, his voice cracked.

"I am, baby," they pressed their foreheads together. "I know what's happening," he whispered. Nico waited for him to continue. "It's... it's an arai," Percy sighed, "I thought we were cured from all the curses, but I guess one stuck."

Nico wrapped his legs around Percy and let him rest his head against Nico again. "How did you cure it?"

"It was a swamp guy," his mind trailed off trying to remember the name, "Damasen. He helped us when we were down there."

"We need to find him again."

Percy leaned back, shaking his head. "No. That's not happening. We can't even get down there." Nico traced his thumb over Percy's lips.

"The Doors of Death," Nico's eyes lit up with a new-found sense of hope. He stood up, slipping on his shoes. Percy tried to stop him but was too slow. "We need to find a way in," Nico said. "I'll talk to Leo, maybe we can take the Argo. It'd be safer. Jason should come, better chances-"

"Nico!" Percy yelled. Nico winced hearing the anger in his voice, not used to seeing Percy mad. "We can't do this again," he pushed himself up, holding onto the bed frame to keep his balance. "I'm not doing it again." Nico shook his head trying to find the right words to explain his thoughts, try to convince Percy. "I'm not going through it. I won't make it back," his voice cracked, "I won't be able to."

"I don't believe that," Nico blinked tears out of his eyes. He couldn't process the thought of Percy giving up already. He placed sneakers in front of Percy. "We need to leave soon."

Percy watched the love of his life shake with fear as he fumbled putting on his jacket. Love? Yes love. He decided that. He loved Nico, more than anything. More than his own life. The time they spent apart taught him that. "Go tell Leo and Jason," Percy sighed, his chest stung from guilt. Nico sighed with relief and crashed their lips together. Percy stumbled backward.

"Get your things ready. I'll be back." And with that Nico was gone, running frantically.

Alone in his cabin, he pulled out the flip phone from his pocket. He waited as the line rang.

"Percy?" Sally asked.

Percy struggled to speak. "Hey, mom."

"What's happening?" She knew that hushed tone too well. "Percy are you okay?"

He sat down on his bed. "I'm okay. But somethings came up-"

"Oh god," she whispered.

Percy sniffed, tears starting to come back. "Mom, I won't be home for a while. I know, I know I promised. I'm sorry. I love you."

He heard his mom choke back a cry. "I love you Percy. So much. Who's with you? Where are you going?"

"Nico's coming, and Jason and Leo," he knew the names were still new to her. He didn't mention the doors of death. "Chiron needs something for camp. It's nothing serious." Lying probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he couldn't scare his mom any more than she already was.

"You call me every second you can. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded. "Yes mom. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you."

Percy hung up the phone. Tears streamed down his face. Again, he dialed another number. He waited.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey, hey it's me," Percy took a deep breath and straightened his posture.

"Percy!" She yelled with excitement. "I'm so glad you called, I'm at this amazing cafe..." her voice faltered as she heard unsteady breathing on the other line. "Percy?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm dying," not pretty sure. He was. He's felt it before.

"What?"

"We have a plan, sort of," he laughed lightly. "I just wanted to call, just in case I do," he shook his head. There was rustling in the background.

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"No, there's no need."

"What's your plan?" Percy could tell she was trying to remain calm.

"It's from an arai, I've seen it. In some dream, you know how that is. Nico wants to go to the Doors of Death and find that guy that helped us."

"Nico?"

"He's my, um, my boyfriend," the life and death situation he was in still didn't make this less awkward.

"Oh," Annabeth sounded shocked, but quickly moved on. "The Doors of Death, that's a stupid idea."

"I know."

"You'll die down there."

Percy sighed, "Annabeth, I know. I'll die anyway. Is there anything we can do? Slow it down?"

"I'm not sure," her voice faltered. "What's happening to you?"

Percy shrugged, "Can't sleep, can't eat, can't run, weak," the list could go on. "Um, my powers aren't working."

"Gods," Annabeth whispered. "I would talk to someone first. Meaning Tartarus is the last option."

"Great," Percy wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear as he slipped on jeans that were on the floor and his shoes. "Like who?" he held the phone again. Percy's arm strained as he pulled himself onto his feet.

"A healer," Annabeth sounded as if she was physically shaking. "Apollo, maybe?"

Percy laughed. "I doubt the gods would help. They've been waiting for me to die for years."

"That is true. Isn't Will at camp? Try him."

"You're right, he should be."

"Great. Call me if you need anything okay? I'm serious."

Percy smiled. "Okay wise-girl."

Annabeth sighed. "I love you, seaweed brain."

"I love you too," he wiped at his red eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, call me when you need me."

"If I need you," he smirked.

"You'll need me." Annabeth laughed but there was no happiness in it. Only fear and sadness.

"Bye."

"Okay, bye."

Percy snapped the phone shut. He took a deep shaky breath. Exhaustion washed over Percy, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. For a moment he wished he could die then, in his cabin alone, so no one could see it happen. Was he prepared for this? This could be slow, and painful, and intense. It could be all for nothing. Percy knew what would happen, he's done this so many times before. The four of them would take the Argo II to some random place, find a little bit of information that would lead them to some other place until they ran out of ideas.

Best not to dwell on it, at least Percy could spend some more time with Nico. Percy pulled his backpack on top of the dresser. Inside he found a change of jeans, shorts, two Camp Half-Blood shirts, and a change of boxers. He avoided the small mirror on the wall, afraid of what he would see. Instead he pulled on the shirt he wore yesterday, stuffed the plastic bag of ambrosia in his back pocket along with his phone, and left the cabin to find Nico.

Few campers were outside, doing chores or just sitting in the morning sun. Percy headed towards the Apollo cabin. The blinds were pulled shut on all windows. He tightened the straps on his backpack and knocked on the door. A moment after Will flung the door open. Blonde shaggy hair covered his fore head and tips of his ears. Will still had a deep tan. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and khaki shorts. A stethoscope draped around his neck. The son of Apollo looked Percy up and down then flashed a smile.

"Hey," Will said, "didn't know you were back."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't my plan."

"So, what's up?"

"I need your help," Percy sighed. Will raised an eye brow. "I'm not feeling too great."

"I can tell, come in." Will stepped to the side to let Percy in.

The bunk beds were empty, some were neatly made, and others were messy. Like Percy, photos of families and friends were taped to the walls beside each bed. The cabin was empty beside the two boys. Will let the door shut, he pulled up a wooden chair for Percy to sit in. Percy dropped his backpack on the floor before sitting.

"Good timing, I was headed to the infirmary. How have you been feeling?" Will asked. He rubbed hand sanitizer on his hands.

"Well, I haven't been getting much sleep, and I can barely keep food down." Percy stopped talking when Will stuck the stethoscope in his ears and held out the other end, a cold round piece of metal.

Will pressed the metal against Percy's back. "Deep breath," he said. Percy took one. Will moved to another area of his back. "Again." They did this a couple more times. Will walked to what Percy assumed was his bed. "Have you been taking anything?"

Percy shrugged. "Ambrosia basically."

"How much?" Will grabbed a pen and note pad, he scribbled something down.

"A fair amount," Percy mumbled.

"Percy," Will shook his head. "You know if you take too much it can hurt you more than help you."

"I know," Percy looked down at his feet. "I'm running out though, I need some more."

"I'm not sure," Will chewed on his lip. "When did you start feeling this way?"

"A couple weeks, maybe. We're going to leave today on the Argo, to find a cure. But I need your help to give me something that can make me last another month at the most."

Will scribbled something else down, it looked like a list. "I can give you some medicines, mortal medicines. Some more ambrosia and nectar, but only in prescribed doses," Will glared at him. "But your lungs, they don't sound great. Like mucus build up."

"What does that mean?"

"Means you can get sick easier, and it will be hard to breathe. You'll need oxygen if this gets worse. The infirmary has a few tanks."

"Perfect," Percy stood up. He shouldered his backpack. "Can you bring that to Bunker Nine?"

"I guess so," Will still looked worried. "Percy, I'm not skilled enough to know how long you have or what you need. I can try talking to Apollo-"

"No," Percy cut off. "No gods. Don't worry, Will. Your help is appreciated. I'll see you there in an hour?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks man," Percy smiled. He left the Apollo cabin.

Percy walked down a path that lead to the forest. Nico had to be at the bunker with Jason and Leo. The front door was open, he stepped inside. Other Hephaestus kids were busy fixing and making armory or weapons. Percy leaned against the door frame trying to catch his breath, sweat dripped down his neck and fore head.

"Percy," Nico said. Percy jumped, Nico stood in front of him. "There you are. I didn't see you at your cabin."

Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulders, partly because he missed Nico, partly because he thought he was would fall over. "I was talking to Will, he's going to bring some stuff to help me out."

Nico kissed Percy's cheek. "That's great," he wrapped his arms around Percy. "Leo's almost ready."

"I'm surprised he fixed the ship so quickly," Percy leaned his head on Nico's.

"He's been working on it for months."

"Jackson!"

Percy looked up to see a scrawny guy with brown curly hair, black smudges from oil decorated his forehead and jaw. He rolled up the sleeves of a white shirt which was covered in grime and various steins, black jeans were held up by a yellow tool belt. Goggles hung from his neck.

"Valdez," Percy grinned back. Nico stepped out from under Percy to look at Leo.

"Can't wait to do some stupid shit again," Leo laughed and punched Percy's shoulder in a joking manner. Percy flinched, not having any muscle or fat made it hurt a little more. "Crap, sorry."

"Please, no you're not," Percy smirked.

Leo smiled brightly. "Not really," he shrugged. "Feels good to be stronger than someone." Nico glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. Are we heading out? Jason's already on board."

"Waiting on Will," Percy told Leo.

"Oh, is he coming?" Leo glanced at Percy and Nico.

Percy shook his head, "No, he's just helping me out."

"I'll go find him then, I can't stand around for one more minute," Leo bounced on his toes.

"Okay. We'll be with Jason," Nico told Leo. Leo nodded and basically ran back to camp.

Percy followed Nico past the rows of work tables covered with various scrap metals and tools. The bunker was loud. One camper in the corner had her face covered with a long black mask and held a blue flame near a chariot. The ship was outside the back, hovering about ten feet above the ground. In a way, it was the Argo two and a half. Festus wasn't in the front like the one before, but it still had a similar look and design. Nico stopped at a rope ladder hanging from the side. Percy looked up the lengthy climb.

"Should I get Jason?" Nico asked Percy.

Percy scoffed, "No, I'm fully capable." He pecked Nico on the cheek.

Nico rolled his eyes and motioned for Percy to go first. Percy grabbed the ropes, he pushed himself up, one, and then two steps. Already he was tired. But he didn't want Nico to notice. He forced himself to climb. Every muscle in his arms and legs burned, they screamed at him to stop. Percy pulled his body over the edge of the ship and collapsed on the wooden deck. Panting, he rests his head on the floor board.

"Percy?" Nico said. Percy felt his hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Percy nodded and forced a smile. "Need a minute."

"I'll get you some water."

Percy's eyes were shut, he heard footsteps walking away. A couple minutes later he heard them again, but another person was there. Percy looked up to see Jason standing over him and Nico holding out a water bottle. Percy's arms shook as he lifted himself up to stand. He took the water, sipping it slowly. Water didn't give him the same strength as before, but it was cold and refreshing.

"Thanks," Percy told them.

Jason had a look of guilt. "You look terrible."

"I'm still hotter than you," Percy shrugged.

Jason scoffed. "Please."

"Nico agrees," Percy winked at his boyfriend.

Nico was going to respond but someone yelled on the ground. "Jason!"

The three boys looked down, Leo and Will waited next to a red wagon covered with a tarp. Leo amplified his yell by cupping his hands next to his mouth. "Bring this up."

Jason flicked two fingers upwards. A strong gust of wind lifted the wagon into the air. It landed with a thud on the deck. Leo and Will quickly climbed the ladder. Percy was annoyed how easy that was for them. Will patted Percy on the shoulder then pulled the tarp off. In the wagon there were four tanks of oxygen, random medicines that Percy didn't recognize, a decently large bag of ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, IVs, and notes written in Wills handwriting explaining what to do and how much to take.

"A little overkill," Percy said.

Nico glanced at Percy. "It's necessary. Thank you Will."

Will smiled. "Of course. I'll go set everything up for you guys. Leo is there a room I can put this in?"

Leo grinned. "Of course, sunshine." He picked up the metal bar that pulled the wagon and led Will to the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"So," Jason said. "Where are we going?"

"The Doors of Death," Nico said. "Hopefully they are in the same place."

"Okay," Jason said, "but how will you get in? No one will press the button on the other side."

Percy held back a smile. He didn't think of that. Now they'll be no way to go into Tartarus. Nico furrowed his brows together as he thought.

"What about when you fell?" Nico turned to Percy. "I doubt the hole would be covered, and if it is, I can open it again."

"Are you joking?" Percy laughed. Nico scolded. Percy looked at Jason for help, but he said nothing. "The only reason Annabeth and I survived that fall was because I pulled a river under us. Which I can't do now."

Jason nodded, "Bedsides someone would have to stay down there and hold the button for twelve minutes like last time."

"We need another plan," Percy said, walking towards a bench which faced away from the mast. Percy sat down. He heard a low chuckle behind him, yet no one was there. Groaning, Percy covered his ears.

_Come to me, Perseus, _Tartarus echoed in Percy's head. That evil voice bounced around in his skull. Anger swelled into Percy's chest. Anger that wasn't necessarily his.

"Dude?" Jason asked.

"Are you okay?" Nico reached out to Percy.

Percy slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, okay?" he glared up at both. "Just tell Leo to come here. I'm tired of this fucking place." He stood up and pushed Jason out of his way. Jason and Nico watched Percy walk off to the small armory Leo built the week before.

"Give him some space," Jason placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. "He's stressed. I'll go get Leo."

Jason didn't stay long enough for Nico to respond. He found Leo and Will in one of the bedrooms. Will was showing Leo how an oxygen tank worked and where to put the breathing tubes. Two IVs hung beside the twin sized bed. On the desk in the corner were bottles of pills arranged neatly along with godly medicine. Will even remembered to bring latex gloves and hospital masks.

"Leo," Jason said, standing in the door way, "Percy wants to leave."

"I'll get going then," Will smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Leo patted Wills back. "This is cool shit."

Will laughed. "It is."

Jason led the way back to the ladder. Nico wasn't anywhere to be seen which worried Jason. After Will left Leo stationed himself behind the wheel, computers circled around him. Since the last Argo, Leo had the chance to upgrade the controls to something less cluttered.

"Where to?" Leo grinned.

Jason pushed up his glasses. "I don't know. Some where we can get lunch."

Leo gave Jason a look. "Lunch? I have a whole kitchen downstairs."

"We don't have a plan yet. We need to talk it through."

Leo grumbled about getting this whole ship prepped for battles just to get a sandwich. He tapped a few buttons on one of the keyboards and the sails fell, the deck vibrated as the engine started. Leo held down the up-arrow key, the ship slowly rose into the sky. Jason watched campers stop what they were doing to look up at the giant ship. He could see the Big House, and he could see Chiron standing outside in centaur form. Chiron looked up at Jason, who thought nothing of it and waved at his mentor.

"Leo!" Chiron bellowed out, his face red with anger.

"Oh shit," Jason stepped back. "I don't think we were supposed to-" he was knocked off his feet. The ship lurched forward, leaving Camp Half-Blood long behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy was standing in his room on the Argo, reading over all of Wills notes. The only light came from the hallway. He picked up a bottle of oxycodones. A piece of tape covered the lid saying, "For extreme pain only." He heard of these before, from television and health class. They're addictive, and if you take too much, they can kill you. Percy thought for a moment. It would be so much easier than trying to live.

Behind Percy the floor creaked. He looked over his shoulder to see the most handsome and beautiful man in the world. Nico. He was leaning against the door phrame. Percy noticed his eyes drift down to the bottle of pills. Percy quickly put them back in their place.

"Leo's finding some where to eat, outside of New York," Nico spoke softly. Percy nodded, facing the medicines again. "Are you okay? You seemed a little mad back there."

Percy shrugged. "I'm fine, just tired."

Nico walked over to Percy with a frown. "He's not getting to you, is he?"

Percy knew who he was talking about. "I can handle it."

"You need to tell me these things," Nico said.

Finally Percy looked at Nico. Nico tried not to gasp at how broken he truly looked. The skin around Percy's eyes was dark, almost purple. His cheekbones were so pronounced it gave off eerie shadows. Percy's crazy thick hair looked disproportionate to his new thin and small frame.

Percy found himself leaning down to kiss Nico. He pressed his blue-ish lips against Nico's soft and plump ones. Their eyes fluttered shut as Percy deepened the kiss. Nico let his hands rest on Percy's hips.

"I want you," Percy breathed. He ducked his head under Nico's jaw, and tugged at the end of his shirt.

Nico hesitated, afraid he would hurt Percy somehow.

"Please," Percy whined, "I need you."

Percy led Nicos hand to feel his slowly growing bulge. Nico bit his lip, then squeezed the hardness under his fingers. Percy moaned quietly and kissed Nico's neck sloppily. The younger boy kneaded Percy's crotch, lost in the sounds he was making.

"Bed," Percy groaned out.

Nico agreed. He lead the two of them to the edge of the bed. Percy sat down first, never taking his gaze off Nico. With confidence, Nico shut the door and turned back to his boyfriend. The room was dark now. Percy reached out only to find Nico standing in front of him. Percy leaned forward and pushed Nico's shirt up. Cool air brushed against Nico's skin, he shuddered. Percy wet his lips and pressed them against the hard abs. Slowly, he licked around his naval. With a low moan, Nico burried his hand in Percy's hair.

They were both hard now, waiting for someone to touch the other. Percy made the move, he tugged at Nico's pants. Nico kicked off his shoes and shoved his pants down, along with his boxers. Percy sighed at the familiar feeling of his hand wrapped around Nico's dick. Nico shut his eyes as Percy rubbed his thumb in circles just under the head. With a steady tongue, Percy swirled his tongue around the tip. Percy held Nico's cock up and tilted his head to suck along the side. Nico took the chance to look down, all he saw was Percy's hair and the slurping of his mouth. Nico moaned loudly.

Percy flattened his tongue under Nico's head, looking up innocently. Nico's eye brows were knit together and his mouth hung open slightly. Even in the dark, Percy could tell his eyes were full of lust. Percy swallowed the head of Nico's dick, he ran his tongue in circles which drove Nico impatient.

The heat of the moment was broken when a fist banged against the door.

"Guys?" It was Jason. "Come on." His shadow under the door disappeared.

Frustrated, Percy sighed and leaned back a little. His hands slid down Nico's toned legs.

"Do we have to?" Percy mumbled.

Nico considered staying for a moment. "We need a better plan," he said, pulling up his pants. Percy sighed again.

"But I miss you," Percy whispered. He stood up, he moved his hands behind Nico to squeeze his ass. Nico let his head rest against Percy's chest.

"Tonight." Nico conformed.

"Promise," Percy breathed in Nico's hair. Their embrace warmed each other.

"I promise," Nico smirked. He pressed his leg against Percy's crotch. Immediately Percy moaned and thrusted his hips forward. "I'll make you feel so good."

"Baby, please," Percy bit his lip, still grinding against Nicos leg. The small amount of friction made him crazy and frantic.

"Guys!" Jason yelled from down the hall.

Nico chuckled and returned to the door, waiting for Percy. Percy was annoyed. He shrugged on an oversized black Camp Halfblood hoodie from the dressers. It hung loosely on him and covered up his noticeable hard on, only slightly.

The Argo was hovering over a small outside mall. There were plenty of people walking around below, none seemed to notice the giant war ship. Leo threw the rope ladder over the edge. He begun the steady climb down to a parking lot. Jason followed. But Percy stood behind Nico, chewing his lip nervously. He didn't want to waste most of his energy. At least he brought a bag of ambrosia with him in the hoodie pocket.

"I can shadow travel us," Nico said, taking Percy's hand into his own.

"It's okay," Percy said with a small smile, "down is easier than up, right?"

"Right," Nico squeezed his hand before he flung himself over the edge and quickly climbed down.

Percy took a step back to hide himself from the others. He popped a whole square of ambrosia into his mouth. A small strength surged through him.

Carefully, he swung one leg over the edge and feeled for the ladder with his foot. Once that was secure, he gripped the edge with both hands and swung his other leg around. He slowly climbed down, taking half a minute for each step. Sweat made his palms sweaty and hair damp. Eventually he touched the pavement. Percy panted heavily.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Percy clenched his jaw. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

"There's a pizza place over there," Leo pointed across the driveway to a busy pizza joint. Even the tables outside were full.

Nico was scamming the area for any potential threats. There seemed to be none. They walked over, Jason and Leo leading the way. Nico hung back with Percy. He staggered every now and then but seemed to be doing okay. Despite the hammering in his head and aching of his legs.

A young man showed us to a booth in the back corner. Percy was surprised they got a table so quickly. The smell of pizza made his stomach rumble. As the four of them walked, people turned their heads to look. Most just looked at Percy, who was even creepier than Nico at the moment. He was a dead man walking, a zombie to the little kids.

Jason and Leo took one side, Percy took the inside seat and Nico positioned himself next to him. Percy rested his head on the cool wooden wall. He wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve. Leo glanced nervously at the sick boy as he seemed to be falling asleep. Jason ordered them all four Cokes and a large pepperoni pizza. The waiter nodded with a friendly smile and returned a minute later with the drinks.

"Percy," Nico said. Percy looked up startled. "Drink something," he pushed the glass towards his boyfriend.

Percy leaned forward, putting his forearms on the table. He sipped the Coke with a straw. Jason stirred the ice in his cup.

"So, what's the plan, kiddos?" Leo asked. "As much as I like hanging out with you all. I want to get this over with." He drummed against the table with his fingers, bouncing in his seat.

Jason pushed his glasses up. "I've thought about what you said, Percy. About the hole you fell in with Annabeth." Percy stared at him with a blank expression. "And I was thinking, that if I went down there with you, we would be fine. I can safely land us, and even bring us back up, if that was possible."

Nico nodded. "I don't see why it couldn't work. Leo and I will wait for you both. And if nothing happened for what, twenty four hours? We could all meet at the doors."

"Who would stay down there?" Leo asked.

"There has to be someone that can help us," Jason asked. "Maybe the one from that swamp, right Nico?" It seemed like him and Nico talked about it already.

Nico shrugged, "I'm not sure. There's a chance."

The waiter brought the pizza over. He placed it in the center of the table. Jason thanked him. Three of the boys pulled a slice onto their table. Percy didn't, he stared numbly at his empty plate.

"Perce?" Jason said.

"I don't like this plan," he said finally. "Going down there is what made this mess in the first place."

Nico said, "Its the best plan we have."

"Sure," Percy said, his words laced with criticism. "Jason and I go down there, great. But what if this happens to Jason, hm?" He made eye contact with all three of them. "What if we get lost, if we're stuck? Then what? Tartarus gets what he wanted. Two demigods dead in his realm."

Jason shook his head, "We won't die. You know your way around-"

"I know?" Percy interrupted him. He was getting mad now. "I don't know anything Jason!"

"Calm down, dude," Leo said with hands raised. "We're just thinking it through."

"No, you're not thinking at all," Percy yelled at them. A woman behind Leo peaked over the booth to see who yelled. "Sorry," Percy grumbled, leaning back.

Nico placed a slice of pizza on Percy's plate. Percy sighed and picked at a pepperoni with his fingers.

"I don't want this to happen to anyone else," Percy told them. "If I die, I don't care. But if one of you-" his voice broke. Percy clenched his jaw and looked down to gain some control over himself. He slouched, hiding his face

The other boys were uncomfortable. They didn't know what to say. At some point in time, they have all felt this way. But it never seemed as real as it did now. Usually, there is always a way out, a forgotten prophecy, a minor god to help them, or at least a sense of hope. But Percy didn't feel this way. There was nothing. Fate was preparing to cut his string.

Leo cleared his throat before speaking, "We will all go down there if we have to." He raised his hand to stop Percy from disagreeing. "I can't count how many times you saved our asses, or the world for that matter. And I think we can all agree that we would put down our lives for you. Do you understand?"

Percy wiped at his teary eyes with the back of his hand. It surprised him, how certain Leo spoke.

"I agree," Jason nodded. "The four of us would be a lot better off than just two."

"One and a half," Leo said under his breath. Jason harshly elbowed him.

Nico put his arm around Percy and squeezed. Percy looked at him and then at the other two.

"If something happens to me," Percy spoke softly. "Swear you'll leave me and get yourselves out." Nico took a sharp breath.

"Percy-" Jason started.

"Swear on the River Of Styx," Percy said sternly.

"I swear on the River of Styx," Jason said, Leo repeated him. Outside there was a deep thunder that lasted longer than usual. Perhaps Zeus was paying attention.

Nico was tense, he had a death lock around Percy. Percy understood, they'd have another discussion about this later.

"We should finish then get going," Jason said.

They ate the pizza in silence. Jason had the most, compared to Percy who ate half a slice.

Back at the Argo, Nico insisted he shadow travel Percy on board. They argued for a moment before deciding it was better than trying to climb back up. It wasn't late in the afternoon, but Jason didn't want to wait any longer. Leo already had the Argo on the correct path. A few minutes later they were sailing high above the clouds. Percy sat in the crows nest between Nico's legs. He leaned his head onto Nico's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Nico whispered. Percy brought the other boys hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

"Stop worrying," Percy smiled. Nico grunted which made Percy roll his eyes. "I'm fine, really. Just a little tired."

"Are you lying?" Nico pressed. Percy turned around so he was sitting in Nico's lap.

Percy looked down at Nico before kissing him, softly. Nico returned the gentle kiss and dropped his arms around Percy to hold him steady.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nico mumbled against Percy's lips.

"I need you to promise me," Percy said after a few moments.

"Anything," Nico said. He traced along Percy's jaw with his fingertips.

"Promise you'll leave me." Percy watched for a reaction. Nico dropped his hand.

"Anything but that."

"Don't be stupid," Percy glared down at him. In his condition he didn't look very menacing.

Nico leaned his head back against the mast and looked up to avoid eye contact. "If I make that promise, then you won't fight to stay alive," Nico said.

"That's not true," Percy spat out. "The only reason I'm doing all of this is because I want to be with you. I'm not giving up on that."

Nico stared intensely in Percy's green eyes. Ever since he got sick the color looked duller. "Then promise me," Nico said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What?"

"That you won't give up."

Percy leaned down, he pressed his lips against the corner of Nico's mouth, then his cheek, his cheekbone, and finally under his ear. "I promise," Percy whispered.

Nico turned his head for a forceful kiss, one that probably left a bruise on Percy's lips. It was more frantic than any kiss they shared before. Nico tried his best to push all of his emotions into it. He wanted Percy to know that love wasn't a strong enough word to describe their relationship. That it was more than just being boyfriends, they were companions in life, soulmates. And that Nico would do anything to keep them together.

"Attention passengers," Leo's voice boomed through a speaker the two couldn't see. Percy groaned and covered his ears. "This is Captain Leo speaking. Please go below deck, it's about to get a little windy. We'll be there in maybe two days-"

"Leo!" Jason's voice was softer and distant in the speaker. "Turn that off!"

"What? It's new!" Leo yelled back. Nico now covered his ears.

There was a loud bang and shuffling, the speaker shut off.

"I think Jason just killed him," Percy said.

Nico smirked. "Let's go to bed," he winked.

"Thank gods," Percy sighed and pulled him into a kiss. The two were enveloped in the shadows.


End file.
